ALL THAT GLITTERS
by Baine
Summary: COMPLETE!!!!!
1. *ALL THAT GLITTERS-PRELUDE A*

All That Glitters  
The Cherry Project-Prelude A  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 8, 2002  
  
Hey everyone! No, wait, don't go! This isn't another story that won't update for awhile! In fact, you'll be able to read the entire story by the end of the month!  
As you know, tonight is the start of the 2002 Winter Olympics. I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 17 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
This story is actually a crossover, BUT! You don't have to ever have read iThe Cherry Project/i to read this!! Why? Because I don't rely on information that you don't know to write this. I am using the characters and mixing things up a bit, then I'll go ahead and tell the story-with a twist!  
But that doesn't mean don't read iThe Cherry Project/i! What is TCP, anyway? Well, it's another manga that the legendary Naoko Takeuchi wrote…before she wrote iSailor Moon/i! It's a wonderful manga, but it has yet to come to the United States. So how do I know the story so well? This amazing guy named Alex Glover translated it! In fact, before Mixx was translating iSailor Moon/i, he had the translations on his page! The manga is what made me fall so deeply for SM…though I would never have heard of it without the existence of DiC!  
So, you want to read TCP? Go to his web page! While you're there, check out the other stuff he's translated by Naoko, too—he even translated the iSailor V/i manga! The address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to read my stories-you mean the world to me! And those of you who do reviews or email me? I treasure every word you write…literally! I'd also like to thank Ashley and Kewlkittykat, because they responded when I asked if someone could help me with some Japanese problems. I'd also like to thank Sailor Eeyore, who said that she would be my beta reader! So, once we work out the details, I'm actually going to have a beta, yay!  
  
Okay, okay…..enough jabbering. Here's the story……hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
i"I'll find my own girl who carries wings," he says, "and my dream will come true for certain!"  
She smiles as they part.  
"It will come true."  
He watches her go.  
He turns to leave.  
As he walks out of the terminal, a girl with two loops of light hair tied up in bows walks by with her father...i  
_______________________________  
bAll That Glitters  
The Cherry Project: Prelude A  
By Bonnie-Chan/b  
_______________________________  
  
  
"It's no use!" A boy with short, white blond hair muttered as he hid his head in his arms. "I'm never going to find her..."  
"Don't give up, Tsuzuki. You'll find her yet, she's just hiding somewhere. In fact, she's probably right in front of our eyes!"  
The boy raised his head from his arms causing a lock of blond hair to fall into his green eyes and glared at the boy with his buttery-blond hair tied back in a long ponytail who sat in front of him. "Shut up, Kouichi. You're too damn optimistic today."   
"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
"Or never even saw his bed last night."  
"And why would that be, Tsuzuki? You hiding something from us?" He slung his arm across the shoulders of a raven-haired boy in a maroon baseball cap, laughing as the other boy shrugged out of his grasp and scowled angrily.  
"Actually, Kouichi, I was out late with my father. He had to tell me his latest decision on what I should do in my life, leaving me to turn things over in my mind all night."  
The boy in the baseball cap gave his friend a concerned look as he turned around even further in his chair to look at him. "What did he say this time, Tsuzuki?"  
"Well, you know how he told me that after high school I could no longer skate?"  
"Yeah."  
Tsuzuki scowled angrily as his eyes clouded over in fury. "Well, now I only have until I enter high school. That's when I have to quit skating now."  
"How come?"  
"You know my father, Hiroshi. Since I am my father's sole heir, I must begin preparing to take over Tsuzuki Groups. I have to take the business curriculum. Besides, he doesn't like the fact that I ice skate to begin with. After all, it led to my mother's death."  
"No, Tsuzuki, skating didn't kill your mother. She had weak hips to begin with. She would most likely have died giving birth to you anyway."  
"No, she always overexerted herself, trying for the impossible. She tried to skate at a level that was above her, and it ruined her."  
"You are the same way, Tsuzuki. Always trying for the impossible...you have almost two years to find the perfect girl, to make your way to the top of the pair skating world. You overexert yourself looking for the perfect partner. Is it even possible anymore?"  
"I thought I found her once. So light on her feet, like a bird..."  
"Ah, yes, Sakurada Fuyuna, the ballerina. She wasn't your perfect mate though, Tsuzuki. She could never have given p her dreams of dancing for ice skating. She would have lost all of her passion, all of her sparkle...all of the things that made her stand out to you to begin with."  
"I guess you're right...but still. I have to find her before its too late."  
"And you will, Tsuzuki. I have faith in you. Just...make sure that her heart doesn't come with the strings already attached this time, eh?"  
"Okay, class, settle down. Fujiwara-san, Akiyama-san, please face the front of the room, class has begun." A tall, raven-haired man with glasses proclaimed as he walked into the room and sat down at his desk.   
Hiroshi and Kouichi grimaced at each other before slowly facing their teacher and beginning that day's lessons.  
****************************************  
"Tsukino-san! You're not tucking when you roll! You know better than that, why are you being so sloppy today?"  
A girl with two loops of light hair tied up in sky blue bows looked up from where she sat on a dark blue practice mat, golden-blond bangs clinging haphazardly to her forehead and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I just have some things on my mind."  
"Things?"  
"Yeah. I haven't been able to concentrate lately, I'm not sure why. It's almost as though my heart is no longer completely into it, but how can that be? After all, gymnastics is my life. Without it, I am nothing."  
"If you can't even get through your warm-ups without being shoddy, there's no way I'm letting you near the equipment."  
"I'm fine, really. I'm just having an off day."  
"I'll say you are! I'm just glad you were in your prime during your meet the other day, otherwise you would have been disastrous!"  
"I know. You know, that's an idea, Coach."  
"What is?"  
"Well, I only flew back to Tokyo last night, right? That must be my problem...I still have jet lag!"  
Coach Kawa's stern gaze softened as she looked down at her star pupil. "You know what? You're right. Go home and rest. When I see you tomorrow, I want you to be in peak condition."  
"I will be, I promise!" Usagi gave her a mock salute and ran off to the locker rooms to change.  
****************************************  
Usagi swung her duffle bag over her shoulder and pushed open the glass doors leading out of the Fushicho Gymnasium. She hurried down the stone steps and out into the brisk afternoon. She walked over to the rise at the edge of the stairs and stepped onto it, balancing precariously as though she were performing on the beam. She glanced up at the gray sky and breathed in deeply. "Mmm, smells like there's snow on the way!"  
"You can smell snow?"  
Usagi started in alarm and missed a step, tumbling off the small wall towards the ground. She reflexively tucked her head towards her knees, rolling safely to a stop.  
"Wow, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..."  
She slowly stood up, feeling for bruises, and glanced up to see a blond haired boy about her height. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's a good thing I know how to fall safely!"  
"That is an important thing to know. How did you learn it?"  
"Gymnastics. I've been a gymnast as long as I can remember. Why do you ask?"  
"I learned the same thing through ice skating. It's crucial to know how to fall properly and then get back up and pretend nothing happened."  
"Yes, it is. Ice skating…you must be very talented. I always watch the competitions on TV…they're so beautiful and elegant."  
"So is gymnastics, though. You have all of that choreography that allows you to dance and tumble so fluidly on the mat, and it takes great skill to keep your balance on the beam, does it not?"  
"You know a lot about gymnastics, you surprise me."  
"Don't be. I know a lot about all of the beautiful sports. Ice skating, gymnastics, ballet, swimming…all kinds of sports. As do you, am I right?"  
Usagi blushed and ducked her head. "Well, yes. I do enjoy ice skating, and I learned some ballet to better express myself and enhance my form. While I do enjoy swimming, I wouldn't consider it elegant, for it is harsh and chops up the water."  
"You have never seen water ballet then. It's quite beautiful indeed. Synchronized swimming and stuff. I shall have to take you to an exhibition sometime."  
"Pardon me for saying no to a complete stranger."  
"Why, I'm not a stranger, we've been talking for awhile now!"  
"I'm not going to go out with you. Even if I did have the time, which I don't."  
"You have your defenses up. That's good. Although I must say, it wouldn't be a date. It would be with a group of people…after all, who knows what kind of crazed stalker you could turn out to be?"  
"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"  
"No, of course not." He held out his hand and grinned. "My name's Tsuzuki Masanori. See that? Now I'm not a stranger anymore!"  
"Well, it's nice to meet you…I think."  
"Aren't you going to tell me your name, or are you going to make me guess?" He pursed his lips thoughtfully. ""Let's see…you have the strangest hair-I've never seen anybody wear it in loops before! It's the Princess Leia of the modern era, eh? So shall I call you Chichi Atama?"  
"Certainly not! Take that back right now!"  
"Tell me your name and I'll consider it."  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
"What?"  
"That's my name. Tsukino Usagi. Now take it back!"  
"Hmmm…" He tilted his head at her thoughtfully. "Now I get the loops…they represent floppy bunny ears, right?"  
"No! It's just my style, that's all. Why do you hate it so much?"  
"I don't hate it." He tweaked one of the loops playfully. "They're cute. Very unique. I like them, they suit you."  
Usagi bent down and picked up her duffle bag from the sidewalk, brushing it off and slinging it back over her shoulder. "I must be going now, I have to sleep off my jet lag. I just came home from a meet last night with my father and it's throwing me off. It was very nice to meet you, though!"  
"Did you win your meet?"  
"I placed second."  
"Congratulations."  
"Thank you. Not to be rude, but I really do have to get going…"  
"Of course. I've kept you long enough. It was very nice to meet you, Tsukino Usagi."  
It was nice to meet you, too."  
"If you ever get the time, stop by the old rink down on 7th…I usually practice in the afternoon and on Saturday mornings. I'll teach you some moves."  
"We'll see…I'm usually too wrapped up in practice to-"  
"Just try, okay? You'll like it, I promise. Just think about it."  
"I will, promise. Well, goodbye!"  
"Have a good week, Tsukino-san!"  
"You too!" She smiled at him before turning around and continuing home.  
****************************************  
"Cross your hands as you switch bars…good! Now dismount, and don't forget to twist this time!"  
Usagi performed a double layout, cleanly dismounting from the bar she rubbed her hands together and headed towards the bin to re-chalk her hands.  
"Wow, that was amazing!"  
Usagi glanced up from her hands and found herself face to face with the boy she had met the week before. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you never came to see me."  
"I couldn't, I have practice twice a day during the week, not to mention long sessions on Saturdays."  
"But you don't have practice on Sundays."  
"No. Sunday is my day to rest and be with my family."  
"Sounds exciting, having the same exact schedule every day of your life."  
"You're a skater, are you not? If you're in a skate club, then you probably have practice as often as I do!"  
"I never said I was in a skate club."  
"But-"  
"I practice at my old rink. Nobody really goes there anymore, not since the rink in Juuban opened up. Just because I'm not a competitive skater anymore doesn't mean that I shouldn't practice."  
"You were competitive?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Why did you quit?"  
"Many reasons."  
"Were you any good?"  
"You could say that. I was Junior Champion for awhile, then I quit."  
"Oh. Wow, you iwere/i good! Will you ever skate competitively again?"  
"It all depends on circumstance."  
"Tsukino-san, what are you doing wasting precious practice time talking? Just because you had a good day on the bar doesn't mean you'll stick your vault. Stop jabbering with that boy and get moving! Nationals are only four weeks away; you don't have any time to waste!"  
"Sorry, Coach!" She smiled apologetically at Tsuzuki as she headed towards the horse. "Thanks for stopping by, it was really sweet of you. I need to get back to work now, though."  
"Do you mind if I watch?"  
She shrugged her shoulders, not bothering to look back at him as she called over her shoulders, "I don't care, do what you want." She walked to the edge of a long blue mat and stood still, looking to her coach for a signal. When she saw her nod her head, Usagi snapped her head towards the horse, took a deep breath, and began running towards the springboard.  
She hit it forcefully with a round off and bounded into the air, performing a back handspring and performing a Yurchenko half twist, front layout. She wobbled a bit as her feet hit the mat, taking a tiny step backwards, before straightening up and raising her hands above her head.  
"You call that a vault? Your rotation was off, and you couldn't stick the landing! Do it again."  
Usagi sighed and repeated the vault five more times before the coach was satisfied, moving on to various other vaults before telling her to go change.  
When Usagi came out of the fitting room, she found Tsuzuki waiting for her. "There you are, I was beginning to think something happened to you!"  
"I had to take a shower and stuff. I forgot you were even here."  
"Well, come on! I have something to show you!"  
"What?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"I don't think I-"  
"I'm not going to hurt you, honest."  
"I know you won't. I don't know how I know this, I just…do."  
"Well, then, come on!"  
"I dunno, I'm kind of tired, Tsuzuki-san. I had a long day."  
"Please come?"  
"Oh, all right."  
"Great!" He grinned happily and grabbed a pink duffle bag from her hands. "Here, I'll carry this for you…one less thing for you to worry about."  
"I-thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
****************************************  
"This place is beautiful!"  
"Thank you."  
"This is where you skate?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"I'm impressed."  
"Thanks. You want to skate?"  
"I don't know how."  
"It's not that hard to learn, and I'm a good teacher."  
"But if I fall, I might get hurt, and-"  
"You won't. Promise."  
Usagi chewed on her lip absently before murmuring, "I always did want to learn how to skate…"  
"Now's your chance."  
"Why are you so set on my learning how to skate?"  
"Because I saw how interested you were when I talked about it. Besides, you seem like a nice person, the kind of person I'd like to be friends with."  
"Oh."  
"So, Tsukino-san, the choice is yours. Are you in or out?"  
"In…I guess."  
"Great! What size shoe are you?"  
"Seven."  
"Okay, be right back." He headed off towards the skate shop, leaving Usagi to look around the rink in wonder.  
"You're new here, aren't you?"   
She glanced up at a tall boy, his light hair held back in a long ponytail. "Yeah, this is the first time I've ever been in here."  
"Are you a skater?"  
"No."  
"Are you looking for somebody?"  
"No."  
"Why are you here, then?"  
"Kouichi, stop badgering the poor girl! It's none of your business why she's here." A boy whose hair was hidden by a navy blue baseball cap scolded as he came up behind the other boy, slapping him heartily on the back. "My name's Hiroshi, this fool is Kouichi."  
"I'm Usagi. Tsukino Usagi."  
"Tsuki no Usagi, eh?" Kouichi grinned in amusement. "I like it! Very clever."  
"Thanks…"  
"Kouichi! Why do you always have to bug people?"  
"He's not bugging me, Tsuzuki-san. He's just saying hello."  
"Here are your skates." He set the dull white skates beside her on the bench before sitting down and strapping his own pair to his feet.  
"Where have you been, Tsuzuki? We've been looking all over for you. Next time you have a date, let us know first, okay?"  
"It's not a date, Kouichi. It is possible for a guy and a girl to hang out without dating."  
"This isn't another Fuyuna, is it?"  
"No, Hiroshi, it's not. You guys worry too much! Tsukino-san here is going to Nationals next month. She's a gymnast. She's never skated before in her life, so I'm giving her a lesson. You want to help me?"  
"You know I don't skate."  
"I do."  
Hiroshi bent down so he was face to face with Tsuzuki and murmured, "What are you doing, Tsuzuki? First a ballerina, and now a gymnast? Why can't you just find another skater?"  
"I plan to. Usagi is just a friend. I'm not going to mold her and try to force her to be something she isn't."  
"Okay then." He straightened up and smiled at the blond girl staring skeptically down at her feet. "They may look unstable, but appearances can be deceiving." He grinned as he bent down and removed her skate guards for her. "Tsuzuki is a good coach, you'll be just fine. Now if Kouichi was teaching you how to skate…"  
"Shut the fuck up, Hiroshi."  
Usagi giggled and slowly rose to her feet with Tsuzuki's help, shakily stepping onto the ice.  
"Just glide. One foot in front of the other, that's it. No, don't look at the ice, look at me. That's it. You've got it-no, don't look down! You're not going to fall, I've got you, there you go, perfect!"  
He coached her for an hour, until she was skating around the rink like an old pro-forwards iand/i backwards.  
"You're a quick study, Tsukino-san! If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were hustling me!"  
"I wasn't!"  
"I know."  
She flopped wearily onto the bench as she unlaced her skates. "Thank you, that was a lot of fun."  
"Next time I'll have to teach you some jumps."  
"I don't think-"  
"You didn't fall at all today, Tsukino-san. I won't let you fall next time, either."  
"Well, I-"  
"You can come on Sunday after you do your family stuff."  
"You really don't have to do this, I-"  
"I know. I want to."  
"Well, alright. But only for a little while."  
"Of course."  
She handed him her skates, grabbed her bag, and stood up. "Thanks again, I had a lot of fun."  
"So did I, Tsukino-san."  
"Call me Usagi; it's so much more informal."  
"Will do. I'd let you call me Masanori, but I hate the name. No one calls me by that name. Ever. Well, except my father. But that doesn't count." He grinned and rose to his feet. "Want me to take you home?"  
"No, I'm good, I don't need an escort."  
"You're a bit far from home."  
"Fifteen minute walk. Not that big of a deal."  
"It's dark out."  
"So?"  
"Let me call my driver. It's no big deal, honest. Do you really want to get hit by a car so close to Nationals?"  
"No…"  
"Then say yes. Yes, Tsuzuki, I accept your offer…come on, you can say it."  
"Oh, fine, if it will shut you up…"  
"It will." He pulled a small black phone from his jacket, and five minutes later a Rolls Royce Silver Shadow II pulled up to the rink to take them home.  
****************************************  
"That's great, Usagi! See, I told you that you were a natural!"  
"It's not that hard…"  
"For you. Many people struggle with the axle. You have an athletic background, so it comes naturally to you."  
Usagi grinned at Tsuzuki and performed another axle, this time landing it without wobbling. "What can I say? You're a great teacher. Once I got over my fear of falling, I felt invisible, like nothing could stop me. It feels so good, almost like flying."  
"There are some moves where it seems you really do fly."  
"Will you teach them to me, Tsuzuki?"  
"Maybe someday. You need to know the basics, first."  
"These past two weeks have been wonderful; I can't believe I was ever hesitant about skating! I love it so much now, it's in my blood."  
"I'm glad I could give you such a small piece of happiness then."  
"I'd teach you some gymnastics tricks, but men's gymnastics is different from women's. They don't vault, they have one bar instead of two, and they have to perform on the rings." She shuddered at the image. "I may be strong, but I'm not that strong!"  
"It's the thought that counts."  
"Yah…" She glanced at her watch and frowned. "I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner tonight. Do you want to stop by the gym tomorrow? Coach Kawa wants to spend practice as though I was actually at Nationals. It's a run-through practice. This way we have two weeks to work out all the kinks in my program."  
"I have to go see my father tomorrow afternoon…"  
"So come in the morning. I have practice from 5:30-8, then I have to hurry and get ready so that I can make first period. It's all we're working on tomorrow."  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Great!" She smiled as she skated towards the edge of the ice, sending a spray of ice shavings towards Hiroshi and Kouichi.  
"Good practice, Usagi!"  
"Thanks!" She quickly took off her skates and slipped back into her shoes. "You guys can come to my practice tomorrow too, if you want to."  
"Sure. We'd be honored to."  
"Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
She waved and hurried out of the rink, heading home for dinner.  
****************************************  
"Good luck, Usagi!"  
"Break a leg out there-I mean, don't break one, just do a great job!"  
Usagi laughed as Kouichi stumbled over his words and waved before turning her attention back to the mat.  
She got into position and waited for her music, Kaioh Michiru's iMoetsuku/i, to filter through the gym.  
She performed her routine flawlessly, causing her coach to give an ecstatic whoop before engulfing her in a hug. "If you keep this up, you're going to bring home the gold!"  
Usagi grinned back before heading towards the horse. She stuck both her vaults, igniting another whoop from her coach, and she performed a good bar routine as well.  
"Tsukino-san, you are making me so proud! And you haven't even done your best routine yet!"  
"Thanks, Coach! I feel really good today, really energetic." She smiled happily as she headed over to the beam and began her routine.  
The beam had always been her best routine, and today was no exception. She performed a flawless change leg split leap followed by a perfect back handspring, then began prepping for her dismount. She launched into a triple twist dismount, lurching herself into the air towards the ground.  
She heard her friends whooping in the background as she hit the ground, rolling over as a shock of pain coursed through her body.  
"Usagi! Oh my good, are you okay?" Tsuzuki rushed over to her, but was stopped by Coach Kawa.  
"Never go near someone who's fallen off the apparatus if you're not trained to help. You'll only wind up hurting her more." She bent down beside Usagi. "What hurts?"  
"My arm…I didn't have enough strength in my dismount, I couldn't complete the last rotation, and I landed funny."  
"Which arm hurts?"  
"The right one."  
"Can you move it?"  
"I think-no!" She whimpered in anguish as she tried to move her fingers.  
"Does anything else hurt?"  
"No…"  
"Your legs, your feet?"  
"They're fine."  
"Okay, I'll go call the ambulance."  
"No, don't. It's just painful because I landed on it, it'll be fine tomorrow, and only a big bruise will remind us that this ever happened."  
"You know you have to get this checked out."  
"Coach, the Nationals are two weeks away! I'm not hurt, I can't be!"  
"I'm sorry, honey. Sometimes these things happen, and there's nothing we can do to prevent them."  
"Can you drive me there? I swear I can walk, I don't want to go in an ambulance."  
Coach Kawa smoothed back Usagi's hair and smiled gently. "Of course."  
****************************************  
A tall, dark-haired man whose dark eyes were framed by thin black glasses entered the sterile hospital room and opened a manila folder. "Well, Tsukino-san, I regret to inform you that you fractured your arm in two places, the radius and the ulna. While you were out, we put two plates into your lower right arm to set the bones, one on each. It usually takes about three months to completely heal this kind of injury, but it all depends on how the bone mends itself. Even after your arm is healed, it's difficult to know how weak it will be. There is a chance that it will be to weak for the constant pressure you put on it, and if it is, you'll no longer be able to compete. I truly am sorry, Tsukino-san."  
For the first time that night, Usagi passed out, not from pain, but from the shock of realizing that her every hope and dream-her entire world-had just crumbled to the ground.  
****************************************  
bSTOP! That's not the end! This is only the end of the Prelude! There are still 15 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 15 days to tell you the rest of their story…I promise it'll be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie-Chan~  
February 9, 2002  
Day 2 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics/b  
  
bDISCLAIMER:/b Both iSailor Moon/i AND iThe Cherry Project/i belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ ….wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well!  
Translations for iThe Cherry Project/i came from Alex Glover's wonderful webpage. If you want to read TCP-or any other manga by Naoko-hime, it's the place to go! The web address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
In fact, that little blurb right before the title of the story? The part that's in italics and the present tense? That was a direct translation that Alex wrote…I didn't write it! The rest of it is mine, though! Plus the concept of the Prelude is ENTIRELY mine!  
It takes place between iDream Park de Mattete/i (A short prelude in volume 3) and part one of iThe Cherry Project/i. Since Alex never translated iSono Go no Maria/i, this is the prelude I'm putting in place of it…in two parts.   
  
Okay, that's it. I look forward to hearing what you think! Talk to y'all again tomorrow!  
  
Questions, comments? Email me here: hunniebunny@aol.com…and whether you liked it or hated it, could you pretty please send me feedback? I'm majoring in writing, and any type of feedback helps! Constructive criticism, a note telling me it was good, or even bad…whatever! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Oh, and if you want to get this story-and others-delivered to your mailbox, just go to   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sailor_Moon_Rose  
You won't have to worry about when the next update is to see what happens next!  
  
( Y )  
( , ,*)  
(")(¨`v´¨)(")  
`·.·´  
LoveAlways,  
*Bonnie-Chan* 


	2. *ALL THAT GLITTERS-PRELUDE B*

All That Glitters  
The Cherry Project-Prelude B  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 9, 2002  
  
  
  
Welcome back! Here's the second part of the prelude…tomorrow starts the rest of the story! I hope you like it!  
  
Welcome to Day Two of the 2002 Winter Olympics….the first day of Competition!!! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memoralize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 17 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
Special thanks to Sailor Eeyore…..she's my new beta reader!! She's gonna check out these chapters, and I'll revise them as I go, since it's too late for some of them, AND I don't want to stress her out ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
___________________________  
bAll That Glitters  
The Cherry Project: Prelude B  
By Bonnie-Chan/b  
___________________________  
  
"Push harder, Usagi! I know you can do it! Come on, one more time, good! You did it!" Tsuzuki grinned down at the petite girl sprawled on the ground as she performed her exercises.  
"Tomorrow you'll be able to do it twice as long!"  
"No, Tsuzuki, it hurts too much..."  
"Come on, you've only had you cast off for a week, if you don't do these exercises, it's never going to be strong again! You want to go to Nationals next year, don't you?"  
She laughed bitterly. I'm never going to be at Nationals, Tsuzuki. My arm's too weak, it can never take the pressure I would put on it."  
"So make it strong again, Usagi! I know you can do it! You just have to try!"  
"I can't, Tsuzuki, just face it!"  
"No. Do you know how many times I've wanted to give up skating?"  
"You did give it up!"  
"Only competitively. I still skate for fun. I skate for me, no one else."  
"I'm not like you, Tsuzuki. Besides, you never broke any bones. You were never told your career was over before it truly began! You don't know the first thing about pain, Tsuzuki!"  
"Don't presume to know more about me then you actually do, Usagi. You know nothing about my life."  
"Because you've never told me!"  
"Come with me."  
"What?"  
"Come with me."  
"Where?"  
"Come."  
Usagi frowned, but stood up and followed Tsuzuki outside, where his driver took him to the skating arena.  
"What are we doing here, Tsuzuki?"  
"Come and see."  
She reluctantly followed him inside, where she was assaulted by cold air, and sat down on the faded brown bench.  
She looked around for Tsuzuki, spotting him as he came back carrying two pairs of skates.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Giving you skates."  
"Why? You know I can't-"  
"Gymnastics relies on the arms. Ice skating relies on the feet. The arms are used for balance and grace, not for grasping the bar or hitting the horse. When a skater breaks an arm, it's devastating at the time, but once it heals they can easily step back into their old lives, no problem. Gymnasts, on the other hand, need to make sure the break mends completely, that it doesn't weaken the arm."  
"Why are you telling me all this?"  
"Because you've been cranky lately."  
"I haven't been-"  
"Who would blame you? You're cooped up, and have an uncertain future. You're athletic, and you want to do something, but you can't. That's where I come in, Usagi. Put on these skates. You can still be athletic without using your arm. As your arm heals, you can use it on the ice without fear. It's good therapy, honest."  
"Why are you doing this for me?"  
"You're my friend. I want you to be happy."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course."  
"Will you tell me why you stopped skating competitively? Please?"  
Tsuzuki ran his fingers through his hair and sighed wearily. "My father owns a multimillion dollar company, a company that will someday be mine. He never liked the fact that I skated, and told me I had to quit once I finished high school so that I could concentrate on business. Now he's decided I only have until the beginning of high school."  
"Oh, Tsuzuki..."  
"I've always loved skating, but I quit competing when he told me this, because it wasn't what I truly loved. I want to skate pairs. There's no pair right now that's taking the world by storm. Now's my chance! I just need to find the right girl. I thought I found her once, Sakurada Fuyuna. She was a ballerina, fed up with ballet. She was so graceful on the ice...but she was a ballet fool to the end. She could have never been a skater, she didn't have the heart.  
Now, there's so little time left, if I don't find her soon, I never will. She doesn't even have to be perfect, we just have to click. As long as she has the heart, determination, and potential, I can teach her everything else."  
"You'll find her, Tsuzuki. I have a feeling..."  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Usagi. I really appreciate it."  
"Hey, no problem." She smiled softly. "Now, let's go skate."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really. And, Tsuzuki? Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me what ails you I really appreciate it."  
"Thank you for taking the time to listen to me."  
They grinned at each other before slowly chucking off their skate guards and heading onto the ice.  
**************************  
"And up, twirl, and-that's it, you've got it!"  
Usagi finished spinning and raised her arms above her head before turning to smile at Tsuzuki. "That felt so good!"  
"You did a great job. You're a natural at this."  
"Not really. You're just a good teacher."  
"Usagi, I was thinking...since you can't competitively do gymnastics anymore..."  
"Yes?"  
"Would you ever consider skating competitively?"  
"Skating?"  
"Yeah. I mean, I'm looking for a pairs skater, and you're a fast learner...we could make it work."  
"Is that why you've been taking the time to teach me how to skate? So I could be your partner?"  
"No, of course not. I taught you how to skate because the ice enchanted you. I wanted to help you see it for what it really was, wanted to give you a small piece of heaven.  
Ever since your accident, you haven't been the same. Even now, you only come alive when you're on the ice. I see that sparkle in your eyes every time you maser a new move. You miss competing, I can tell. This is your chance to shine, o continue competing despite your accident. I'll be with you every step of the way, you won't be alone."  
"I don't have the foundation, I-"  
"I'll give it to you. Just think about it, Usagi. Please? We could make such a great team together."  
She chewed at her lip nervously, unsure of what to say. "I don't know, Tsuzuki. I mean-"  
"I don't want you to answer now. Just think about it. Okay?"  
"I'll think about it."  
"Great! Thank you so much!"  
"I didn't say yes."  
"But you'll think about it. That's all I care about."  
Usagi played with a strand of golden hair that had escaped from her loops and headed off the ice, taking off her skates and heading towards the locker room to change back into her street clothes. "I'll see you on Monday, Tsuzuki."  
"Not this weekend?"  
"No."  
"Okay…see you Monday!" He watched her disappear into the women's locker room and headed towards the men's room, quickly changing and heading outside to meet his driver. When his father's car pulled into the long driveway, he slowly got out and headed inside, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.  
"Masanori, you're home."  
Tsuzuki refrained from rolling his eyes as he looked up and smiled warily at his father. "Hi, how was your day?"  
"I've been looking for you all day!"  
"Why?"  
"There's a conference in Osaka tomorrow for future business leaders. It's important for you to attend. I've already informed your school that you will not be present."  
"But, Father, I have plans, I have to-"  
"You have to obey me, that's what you have to do."  
Tsuzuki lowered his head and sighed wearily. "Yes, Father."  
"Good. Now, go wash up. Dinner will be served in five minutes. You're late." With that he turned and sauntered out of the hallway, leaving Tsuzuki to scowl angrily as he slowly headed upstairs.  
***********************  
Usagi strolled through Juuban District aimlessly, stopping to peer into the windows of the Crown Arcade. Not seeing any of her friends, she continued walking, letting her feet show her the way.  
She came to a stop outside a rundown building, giving the worn-out sign that read Trade Center Rink a curious glance before stepping inside. She walked towards the ice, letting the familiar arctic chill caress her face.  
She leaned over the railing and stared at the swirling mass of people circling the rink. A lone figure caught her eye, performing a sit spin in the middle of the rink before launching herself into a double toe loop.  
Wow, that girl jumps so high! She watched in rapt admiration as the girl circled the rink and prepared for a triple, launching herself high into the air and rotating three times before crashing to the ground. As she slowly rose to her feet and headed off the ice, Usagi's eyes widened in recognition. That's Chieri! She watched her friend come closer to her, and when she was in hearing range, called out, "Chieri, hi!"  
The girl looked over at Usagi, her (buttery-blond) hair falling into her eyes and smiled heartily. "Oh, hi Usagi! What are you doing here?"  
"I saw this rink and felt like coming in, I've never noticed it before."  
"Do you skate?"  
"A bit. Nothing fancy like you were doing."  
A rosy blush came to the girl's face and she ducked her head. "Oh, gosh, you saw that? I was just fooling around!"  
"You looked great out there, Chieri. You jump so high!"  
"I lost my balance and fell."  
"But you executed the move beautifully. You have a lot of potential, Chieri, keep it up and you'll be unstoppable!"  
"Well, thank you. I mean, I don't deserve your admiration, but, well, thanks." She smiled shyly and Usagi grinned back.  
"So, do you come here a lot?"  
"Every Sunday. My father was an Olympic medalist, a former all-Japan champion. He's been taking me skating for years! I've only recently started experimenting with what I can do, just for fun. That's why I'm here today, so that I can surprise Dad with a triple tomorrow...if I can land the stupid thing. My rotations are off."  
"So, you're not in a club or anything?"  
"Nope, we just come to the weekend skate sessions. It's a lot of fun, you'll have to join us sometime!"  
"I will, promise. Not today, though."  
"The rink's getting too crowded anyway. There's no room to do anything anymore." She slipped on her skate guards and stepped off the ice, walking over to a nearby locker to pull out her sneakers. "So, have you come up with any program ideas for the school festival?"  
"How about a bake sale?"  
"Class 3 is selling food, mainly fried octopus. Besides, bake sales are so typical, we should do something more unique, ya know?"  
"Yeah..." Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Hopefully we'll know on Monday when Haruna-sensei brings it up!"  
"I sure hope so!" Chieri shoved her skates into a small violet skate bag and put on her gray jacket. "Well, it was really nice to see you, Usagi! My dad's going to be looking for me, soon, so I better get moving...see you Monday!"  
"Bye Chieri!" She waved as her friend hurried off into the growing crowd of people, then weaved her way to the exit, stepping outside and squinting in the bright sunlight.  
"Usagi? What are you doing here?"  
She shielded her eyes with her hand and peered up at the tall young man standing before her. She grinned happily and straightened up. "Hiroshi, hi! What are you doing here?"  
"That's what I asked you."  
"I actually had nothing better to do today, so I was wandering around Juuban being bored, and I came across this rink. I never even knew it was here!"  
"I just heard about it the other day, actually. Thought I'd check it out."  
"It's a nice rink. Small and crowded…but quaint."  
"I'm surprised. Most people go to the new Juuban rink these days."  
"I've never been there. Just the rink Tsuzuki takes me to, and now this one."  
"Why aren't you with Tsuzuki, anyway? Don't you usually have lessons on Saturdays?"  
"I told him I wouldn't see him until Monday. I have some things I need to work out in my mind before I can see him again."  
"Like what?"  
"He asked me to be his partner."  
"He didn't."  
"He did."  
"He told me he wasn't going to ask you!"  
"Well, he did. I really don't think it's for me, though. Besides, I'm really not any good, I just know some basic elements."  
"You don't have a skater's heart."  
"No."  
"We've been looking for a partner for him for awhile, but it's really hard to find someone."  
"You know, Hiroshi…you should really make Tsuzuki focus on finding a partner who is already committed to ice skating."  
"Eh?"  
"He had problems with that ballerina because her heart was so full of dancing that there was no room for skating. As for me, I was born a gymnast. My injury may have dashed my dreams of being a great gymnast, but skating can never fill the void that surfaces whenever I think of the sport that I've given up forever. I love skating, Hiroshi, but…it's not for me. Tonight I'm going to call Tsuzuki and tell him that I'm giving it up."  
"Usagi-" He lapsed into silence as she raised her hand to stop him.  
"Just listen. I know my arm is never going to completely heal, and I'm okay with that now." Her eyes met and locked with Hiroshi's. "Hiroshi, things aren't the same anymore. This accident has changed me, for the worst. I no longer care about the same things. Without gymnastics, I don't need to constantly worry about my grades, or my form, and I can finally become a normal teenager, focusing on trivialities like boys. I can hang out at the mall with my friends, I can go to the arcade with them after school. I can do all these things I've always wanted to do, but never had a chance to. This is what I'm going to become, Hiroshi, and Tsuzuki will have to find somebody else to be his partner. I can't do it."  
"At this point in the game, Usagi, I don't think we can find somebody else. It took us this long to find both Fuyuna-san and you. Three-fourths of a year. We have a year and a few months left to both and train somebody new, let alone put them into competition. Besides, it's not fair for you to give up everything that you love so that Tsuzuki can properly achieve his dream, especially if it affects your studies."  
"First of all, Hiroshi, there's no chance that I can ever compete in gymnastics again. I mean, sure, I can still do it, but nothing complicated. To just go through the motions and do the easy stuff is no way to live. It takes the fun out of things, makes them no longer fun. If I can't do half the stuff I used to do, then I can't compete, right?"  
"I thought the doctor said that eventually your arm will mend itself completely."  
"There's still a chance that it will be weak. Besides, I've lost so much practice time, and I'm not ready to go at it again, even though I've had the cast off a few months now. I've already lost my edge. You're involved in the skating world, Hiroshi. You know what a difference even a month can make! Sure, if I rest and recover fully I can do it again, but it will never be the same again. And as for skating…it can never replace the void that looms in my heart. If I pretended that it did, I wouldn't be true to myself." She gave him a lopsided grin. "Besides, I must say…I'm kind of looking forward to being a normal girl. It will be heaven to sleep in later without worrying about early practices, being able to eat whatever I want to without worry about my weight, and hanging out at the arcade with my friends, aimlessly playing video games after school. I've always missed out on that. The pressure will be off me for once. I've never been studious, I've always had to kill myself to learn information that I instantly forget right after the exam anyway. I won't have to get the best grades anymore. I'm awful at math anyways, I've been struggling to keep up lately. Now I don't have to."  
"Why don't you tell Tsuzuki everything you've told me? He'd understand, Usagi, he's not a monster. A real human being lies beneath that poker face of his."  
"I know. I just don't want to hurt his feelings. Besides, would he truly understand? If it had been him who had been injured, would he snub his nose at a replacement sport?" She stared at him intently, but when he made no motion to speak, she nodded solemnly. "I didn't think so." She smiled softly. "I am glad I met you, though. All of you. You gave me so much, more than you could ever know. And…I want to give something to you in return."  
"That's not necessary, Usagi."  
"I know. But what I have to give you is incredibly precious. You see…it's a name."  
"A name?"  
"There's a girl in my class at school. Her name is Asuka Chieri. Her father is a former  
All-Japan Champion, an Olympic medalist! Anyways, she loves to ice skate. Every Sunday she comes to this rink with her dad for the weekend skate session…maybe she is the one you have been looking for all this time! I've seen her skate, she's quite good-incredibly raw, but you can easily train her, teach her to control her talent."  
"Asuka Chieri…"  
"Just…don't tell Tsuzuki you heard about her from me, all right?"  
"Of course not. I'll tell Kouichi and we'll come up with a plan to get them together…this could be interesting. Thanks for the tip, Usagi. If everything works out, this will be a very precious gift indeed." He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a brief hug. "I'll miss seeing you every day, Usagi."  
"And I you. But you'll see me again. Just because I'm not going to skate anymore doesn't mean that I'm not going to hang out with you guys."  
"True. You better come visit me, or I'll be really angry with you!"  
"You can count on it." She grinned at him and pushed him playfully, causing him to stagger backwards.   
"You better call Tsuzuki…tell him tonight, then we'll go see Chieri tomorrow."  
"Okay, I will."  
Hiroshi smiled, gave her one last hug and said, "Go call him, Usagi. The sooner the better." He winked at her and headed up the stone steps leading into the arena, pushing through the glass doors and disappearing from sight. Usagi watched over him a minute before heading over to the payphones to call her friend.  
***********************  
"Hey, Tsuzuki. Thanks for coming over."  
"What was so important that you-oh my god, what did you do to your hair?"  
Usagi reached up to pat her head nervously. It was now styled into two circular buns, one above each of her ears, and from each bun streamed a ponytail that trailed down past her waist. "Do you like it?"  
"It's definitely different. You're not a loop head anymore, that's for sure. Now you're a lump head, it looks like you have two odangos perched atop your head…Odango Atama." He grinned down at her playfully, tweaking her right bun of hair.  
"Hey, I resent that!"  
"You resented Chichi Atama, too, yet I still called you that sometimes. It's my own special nickname for you, no one else's."  
"If anyone else ever dares call me that, I'll give them hell."  
"I'm sure you will." He cocked his head curiously. "What made you change your hairstyle, anyway?"  
"I'm through with gymnastics. For good. I'm never going back to it. My loops of hair…they were my trademark style. This is going to be my new trademark."  
"Are you going to-"  
"No, Tsuzuki. That's why I wanted to see you last night. That's what I have to tell you this morning. I was going to pretend…but I can't do that, not to you. My heart's not in it, and without my heart, I have nothing. I wouldn't enjoy myself, wouldn't be able to express myself the way I should. Without expression I am nothing, I can never be the partner you want. I'm so sorry, Tsuzuki. I feel so awful, I led you on, made you coach me when you could have been search for somebody else."  
"No, Usagi. I wanted to coach you, it was my idea, remember? And it's only recently I thought that maybe we could be partners. I'm glad I met you. You may have turned out to be a gymnastics fool, but I would have been the fool to pass up the chance to get to know you and be your friend. You made me see things in a different light, look at them from another angle, and for that, I thank you."  
She smiled tenderly. "You're getting all mushy on me, Tsuzuki. Whatever happened to that poker face of yours, hmmm?"  
"It will return soon enough…see the things you make me do, Tsuki no Usagi?"  
"You better not forget about me, Tsuzuki."  
"I could never!"  
"Good. You better still visit me, now that I'm not going to be hanging around the rink every day."  
"I enjoy teaching you. That won't change just because you don't want to be my partner."  
"Save your energy. You're going to need it when you find the right girl. But if you don't visit me, I'll torment you until you're sick of me."  
"I'll check up on you so often that you'll get sick of me."  
"Never!"  
"You know, Usagi, your story is far from over. It's only just begun. You have great things ahead of you, of this I'm sure. Maybe there is a reason for this. Fate has something else in store for you, Usagi, something great. You're going to be somebody, you're going to spread those wings you have hidden and finally fly away to your destiny."  
"All I want is to be a normal girl, Tsuzuki. If I can achieve that, then that will be all I need."  
"No, Usagi, you can never be normal. You're too special. You will never be ordinary." He engulfed her in a bear hug, resting his chin between her buns briefly before leaning to the side and whispering in her ear. "I'm going to miss you, Usagi. You're a wonderful friend, and I hope we'll always be able to keep our friendship alive."  
"So do I, Tsuzuki. So do I." She pulled back and smiled up at him. "Today is Sunday, the rinks are full of potential. Go get Hiroshi and Kouichi, go scout out the rinks. Go find your perfect partner, Tsuzuki. She's out there waiting for you, I just know it."  
Tsuzuki ran his hand through his hair haphazardly. "Maybe I should just give up, I mean-"  
"I have it on good authority that Hiroshi and Kouichi are assembling a top ten list just for you. Go see them, it's a beautiful day. Besides, today's horoscope looks very favorable."  
"Oh? And what might that be?"  
She picked up the latest copy of iNakayoshi Birthday/i magazine from the coffee table, flipped through it, and cleared her throat.  
i"Beware of injures that seem they will draw you into trouble. But, there will be a chance encounter that will change your life! Lucky item: A crystal necklace."/i  
"See, the injury…it refers to me. If you stick with me, you'll lead yourself into trouble and dash your dreams. Tsuzuki, the chance encounter that they speak of…it is surely a sign that you will meet your partner today, causing your life to change forever!"  
"You always were superstitious…you have such a pure heart, Usagi. Never lose it."  
"I won't, promise."  
"Well, since it seems you're kicking me out of your house, I guess I will go see what the guys are up to today. But, if I don't find her today…I doubt that I'll find her at all, and I'll stop looking for good."  
"You'll find her Tsuzuki. Promise."  
"Have I ever mentioned what a wonderful friend you are, Usagi?"  
"Maybe once or twice. Now get out of here before I tell the tabloids what a softie really likes underneath that poker face of yours!"  
He chuckled heartily and gave Usagi one last hug before slowly stepping back, murmuring goodbye, and walking out of her house.  
Two people with destinies that couldn't be further apart. An ice skater who would achieve his dreams, taking the world by storm before taking over a multi-million dollar incorporation. A gymnast who gave up her dreams, who destiny has fated to one day become a superhero and save the world. For a few brief months their destinies collided and became intertwined, linking them together for the rest of time. Two hearts different in the things the long for, but alike thanks to their pure-hearted dreams of that which may someday be.  
***********************  
bStop!! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over! In fact, they've only just begun!!!  
Tune in tomorrow for the beginning on the rest of this story!  
Remember-don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! The actual games start today! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We've only just begun, there are still 15 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories have only just begun!   
Give me the next 15 days to tell you the rest of their story…I promise it'll be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie-Chan~  
February 9, 2002  
Day 2 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics/b  
  
bDISCLAIMER:/b Both iSailor Moon/i AND iThe Cherry Project/i belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ ….wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well!  
Translations for iThe Cherry Projec/it came from Alex Glover's wonderful webpage. If you want to read TCP-or any other manga by Naoko-hime, it's the place to go! The web address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
  
Questions, comments? Email me here: hunniebunny@aol.com…and whether you liked it or hated it, could you pretty please send me feedback? I'm majoring in writing, and any type of feedback helps! Constructive criticism, a note telling me it was good, or even bad…whatever! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Oh, and if you want to get this story-and others-delivered to your mailbox, just go to   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sailor_Moon_Rose  
You won't have to worry about when the next update is to see what happens next!  
  
See you tomorrow!!!  
  
( Y )  
( , ,*)  
(")(¨`v´¨)(")  
`·.·´  
LoveAlways,  
*Bonnie-Chan* 


	3. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART ONE*

Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part One  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 10, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part three...the beginning of the rest of the story! It's even under a new name, and will stay this way for the rest of the story! (Since "All That Glitters" was only for the prelude!  
  
Welcome to Day Three of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memoralize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 14 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
Special thanks to Sailor Eeyore…..she's my new beta reader!! You're doing a wonderful job, thanks soooooo much!  
Also thanks to my wonderful aim buddy Steph! You've been a wonderful help, and I treasure you as a friend! Never lose those silly smiles! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
___________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part One  
By Bonnie-Chan  
___________________________  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my room, Kouichi?"  
A boy with buttery blond hair tied back in a long ponytail looked up from the computer screen he had been staring at in surprise. "Tsuzuki, hi! I was wondering where you were!"  
"How did you get in here?"  
"The maid let me in, told me I could wait for you in here."  
"You better not be screwing around with my computer again. I don't wanna shell out all that money to get it fixed when it was just fixed a few months ago."  
"Don't worry, I'm just compiling a list of possible candidates to be your skating partner."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Well, alright, then let's take a look." He sat in the chair beside his friend and grinned. "Here we go. The search begins."  
"Yes, sir!"  
He pulled the keyboard in front of him and tapped a button to bring up the screen. "Hmmm…" He murmured staring at the list his friends had created. "Asuka Chieri…'Cherry,' eh?"  
"Hiroshi and I feel that she is the best candidate. She was born on August 16th…this girl has the same birthday as you, Tsuzuki!"  
"What makes her the best candidate?"  
"Her father is a former Olympic Champion, he skates with her a lot."  
"Why haven't we heard of her before?"  
"She's not in a skate club."  
"So maybe she's not as good as you think she is."  
"She is. None of the girls in the skate club have caught your eye, ya know."  
"Well, none of them really clicked with me."  
"You're still into first impressions. That's good. There's a girl out there for you somewhere, Tsuzuki."  
"You wanna go get something to eat? I'm hungry."  
"Sure. You want to go pick up some subs at the deli?"  
"Yeah, let's go." He stood up and grabbed his keys off his desk, shoving them into his pocket, and the two boys quickly left the house and headed for the deli. After buying their food, they wandered aimlessly through the Juuban District.  
"What's that?"  
Tsuzuki looked up at the decrepit sign hovering above his head. "Trade Center Rink? They put up a skating rink in this place?"  
"A better question is, why haven't you noticed it before?"  
Tsuzuki scratched his chin thoughtfully before his train of thought was broken as Kouichi's beeper went off for the third time that hour. "Kouichi, get your damn beeper before I get angry and break it."  
Kouichi scowled in annoyance, but checked his beeper and headed towards a nearby payphone. "Hiroshi? How are things turning out?"  
"Is Tsuzuki with you?"  
"Of course."  
"Wanna see something interesting?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Trade Center Rink."  
"That's where we are, too. We're on our way in." He hung up the phone, motioned to his friend, and the two boys entered the rink, where they met up with Hiroshi.  
"You want to see a skater with potential, Tsuzuki? Check this out." He gestured towards the rink, where a thin girl was held above the air by a man he assumed to be her father.   
"She needs to be able to do more than just skate."  
"Like a lift?"  
"That's just a shoulder lift."  
"But it shows she can handle a basic move required for pairs."  
Tsuzuki nodded thoughtfully, then turned back to the ice as a shout caught his attention. He watched the girl he had been observing earlier leap into the air and fly over a skater that had fallen onto the ground.  
Kouichi smiled in amazement. "Did you see that, Tsuzuki? She only missed that girl by a hair! She must have been at least 900 cm in the air!"  
"It was just a fluke."  
"Was it?" Hiroshi grinned and popped a cassette into the nearby tape deck.  
"Look at her now, Tsuzuki!"  
"A back flip!?" He watched in amazement as she flew around the rink and launched herself into the air, spinning three times before falling towards the ground. Noticing that she was headed straight for him, he held out his arms and caught her, causing them both to fall to the ground. He winced as something sharp grazed his cheek, then gazed down at the petite girl in his arms.  
"Oh my god, I'm s-sor-oh!"  
He looked at the girl curiously as she stuttered before fading off into silence, her cheeks becoming a rosy red as she gaped at him, knocking him back to reality.  
He quickly stood up and walked away, calling goodbye over his shoulder as he went to rejoin his friends.  
"You didn't get hurt, did you?"  
"No, Kouichi, I'm fine."  
Hiroshi smiled proudly. "That's the girl I was talking about! There's no one else like her!"  
Kouichi nodded in agreement. "Did you hear her name, Tsuzuki? That was Asuka Chieri, that girl we were talking about earlier!"  
Tsuzuki nodded thoughtfully. "So we all felt something. When she crashed into me…she was as light as a feather! She said she was doing a triple, but if she hadn't crashed into me, she would have done a quadruple for sure!"  
"Do you think she could be the one?"  
"I do. I finally felt that click, Kouichi." He glanced down at his wrist, where he saw a silver chain clinging to him, a crystal pendant caught on his sleeve.  
He frowned thoughtfully as a memory of a golden-haired girl entered his head, her face buried in a horoscope magazine as she read, "Lucky item: A crystal necklace…Tsuzuki, the chance encounter that they spoke of…it is surely a sign that you will meet your partner today, causing your life to change forever!"  
He smiled ruefully and shook his head, muttering under his breath before gathering up his friends and heading back to his house to discuss future strategies.  
***********************  
"Tsukino Usagi, don't you pay any attention in class?"  
"Of course I do, Haruna-sensei!"  
"Then why did you do so poorly on today's test?"  
"I dunno, I guess I just had other things on my mind."  
"Look, I know you've been going through some tough times lately, but you can't let it affect your studies. I want you to get this test signed by your mother and bring it back to me tomorrow."  
"Yes, M'am." A girl with golden blond hair lowered her head slowly and left the classroom, heading out of the school towards the nearby arcade.  
After spending the last of her money on arcade games, she wearily headed out of the arcade towards home. She stared miserably down at the math test in her hands, the red 30% glaring ominously at her from its position on the paper. She growled in frustration and crumpled it into a ball, tossing it behind her and out of sight.  
"Ouch, that hurt! My head is not a garbage can!"  
She twirled around to face a tall young man with ebony black hair leaning lazily against a stone wall. He slowly unfolded her test and smoothed it out, glancing at it derisively. "A 30%? Maybe you should be studying instead of hanging out at the arcade!"  
"Why, you pompous…….give me that!" She grabbed her test out of his hands.  
"Hey, not so fast, Odango Atama! You might give me whiplash!"  
"What did you call me?"  
"Nothing."  
She glared at him, a steely look in her eyes. "I just asked you what the fuck you called me."  
"Odango Atama."  
"Don't call me that again." She turned around and stomped away, balling her test up in her hands and wringing it as though it was that arrogant jerk's scrawny head, and angrily heading home.  
***********************  
"Guys, quiet down!" Asuka Chieri exclaimed, slamming her hands on the teacher's desk. "We need to think of a class program for the school festival!"  
"Well, let's do it tomorrow! We still have time!"  
"No we don't, the deadline is today! We're the only class that haven't decided what we're doing yet!"  
Usagi cocked her head at her friend. "What can we do, though?"  
"Oh, I know! What about a karaoke bar?"  
"Oh, I like that idea, Chieri!"  
A dark-haired girl in the back of the room nodded in agreement. "So do I!"  
"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late!" A tall woman with red hair strode into the room, piling her folders on her desk. "Have you guys figured out what you're doing yet? You should do that now, we're getting some transfer students today!"  
"Transfer students!? At this time of year?"  
"Yes, it was like they decided to come here out of the blue, they-" She turned her head as the door banged up, and the balding principal entered the room.  
"Haruna-sensei, pardon me for interrupting, but it seems you have some new students."  
"Come on in!"  
Usagi's eyes widened as a tall boy wearing a dark suit and a matching baseball cap entered the room, followed by two boys in matching suits, one with his hair pulled back in a long, buttery-blond ponytail, the other with his short, white-blond hair neatly slicked back. That's…!  
"Hello, boys, welcome to Class 2-1! This is our class President, Asuka Chieri…"  
"Hello, I'm Fujiwara Hiroshi."  
"I'm Akiyama Kouichi. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"My name's Tsuzuki Masanori." The boy with white-blond hair held out a chain with a crystal pendant to Chieri.  
The girl with pale blond hair gasped in amazement. "You found my pendant!"  
"You shouldn't skate with this, it's like a weapon!" He pointed to a band-aid on his cheek before clasping the necklace around her neck."  
Miss Haruna cleared her throat, causing the boy to look at her.  
"Do you know Asuka-san? I'm her homeroom teacher, Sakurada Haruna."  
Kouichi grinned in amusement. "Sakura da, haru da?"  
"No! It's Sakurada Haruna!"  
Hiroshi slapped Kouichi on the back, pulling on his ponytail. "Behave!" He glanced at the blackboard and his eyes lit up. "Your class is having a festival? I love festivals!"  
"Yes, that's right! Help us plan it, we haven't decided what we want to do yet!"  
Kouichi grinned and elbowed Hiroshi away from him. "Of course we'll help, Haruda-sensei! This could be fun!"  
"It's Haruna, not Haruda!"  
"Sorry."  
Tsuzuki turned and grinned down at Chieri. "What do you say, Miss President? Will you help us out?"  
"Help you do what?"  
"Why, skate of course!"  
"Skate? What!?"  
"Well, I'm thinking…we can have a skating exhibition! You can debut skater Asuka Chieri's Showtime!"  
"What are you talking about, are you insane!?"  
"Of course not!"  
Miss Haruna clapped her hands and grinned at Tsuzuki. "That's a wonderful idea!"  
A girl with feathery-black hair named Yuni bobbed her head in agreement. "Chieri, that does sound fun! Chieri's dad used to be a national skater, she's learned a lot from him!"  
Miss Haruna grinned and jotted something down on her clipboard. "Great, then it's decided! Our program will be a skating exhibition!"  
Kouichi rubbed his hands together and grinned at Hiroshi, murmuring quietly, "Let the fun begin!"  
***********************  
The end…until tomorrow, that is! Look for the fourth part of this epic tale tomorrow, and don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We've only just begun, there are still 14 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 14 days to tell you the rest of their story…I promise it'll be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie-Chan~  
February 10, 2002  
Day 3 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Wint Olympics  
  
DISCLAIMER: Both Sailor Moon AND The Cherry Project belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ ….wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well!  
Translations for The Cherry Project came from Alex Glover's wonderful webpage. If you want to read TCP-or any other manga by Naoko-hime, it's the place to go! The web address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
A few lines were taken directly from the translated text by Alex Glover, but for the most part they remain uniquely my own! Please don't copy anything without emailing me first and asking!  
  
Questions, comments? Email me here: hunniebunny@aol.com…and whether you liked it or hated it, could you pretty please send me feedback? I'm majoring in writing, and any type of feedback helps! Constructive criticism, a note telling me it was good, or even bad…whatever! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Oh, and if you want to get this story-and others-delivered to your mailbox, just go to 


	4. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART TWO*

Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Two  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 11, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part four...now we're getting somewhere!  
  
Welcome to Day Four of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 13 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
Special thanks to Sailor Eeyore…..she's my new beta reader!! You're doing a wonderful job, thanks soooooo much!  
Also thanks to my wonderful aim buddy Steph! You've been a wonderful help, and I treasure you as a friend! Never lose those silly smiles! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
___________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Two  
By Bonnie-Chan  
___________________________  
  
"So, what do you say, Chieri?" Yuni smiled reassuringly at her best friend, a girl with pale blond hair. "It sounds like it will be fun."  
Chieri's shocked expression faded, and a grin appeared on her face as she turned from her friend to the boy with white-blond hair standing before her. "You really want me to skate at the school festival?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Okay, I'm in!"  
Kouichi grinned enthusiastically and heartily shook Chieri's hand. "Wonderful! Leave the planning to me, I'll make this the best show ever!"  
Yuni grinned at Chieri. "I'll make your skating dress, Chieri! It will be the cutest dress ever!"  
Miss Haruna looked sharply at her students and her smile melted into a frown. "Wait a minute…an actual skating exhibition? I thought you just meant a presentation about skating! We don't even have a place where you can skate here! Besides, you're transfer students, you can't just—"  
Tsuzuki turned his head and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Haruna-sensei. It's not just us planning this. President Chieri is involved now, too. As for the rink? Leave it to us."  
Hiroshi nodded. "You can trust us, honest." He smiled in amusement. "We won't even have to worry about music copyrights—I'll make a bunch of original pieces just for the exhibition!"  
The class began to murmur excitedly and started calling out their encouragements and enthusiasm for a skating exhibition.  
"Well, then, how can I say no? The whole class is behind you. Go ahead and begin preparations, you have my blessing."  
Usagi grinned from her seat at the front of the room and squealed, "This is such a cool idea! This will be the greatest project ever!"  
Tsuzuki's head swiveled to where Usagi sat and his eyes widened. He gave her a puzzled glance before turning to face Kouichi and nodding in agreement as his friend proclaimed, "We begin The Cherry Project!"  
***********************  
Tsuzuki sat atop a small wall outside the school with Hiroshi and Kouichi.  
Hiroshi jotted a few notes down on a small notepad before proclaiming, "The first stage is clear now, Tsuzuki! We only have to make her skate like a pro now. As soon as the exhibition is over, you can become a pair!"  
"No, Hiroshi, we shouldn't rush this. The exhibition will show her what a competition will be like-without the pressure. You saw her the other day. She has so much raw talent. After she skates in the exhibition, the skating bug will get to her, and she'll want more. It's already in her blood! Let's focus on now instead of later."  
"Tsuzuki, what the hell are you doing at my school?"  
He looked up to see a livid blond, her odangoed head bobbing as she came to a stop in front of the wall.  
"Usagi, hi!"  
"Don't "hi" me, Tsuzuki. Why are you here—and why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well, I didn't know I would wind up in your class…it was as much a shock for me as it was for you, honest."  
"That doesn't answer why you're here…coordinating an ice skating exhibition no less!"  
"Well, I—"  
"We ran into Asuka Chieri at an ice skating rink on Sunday, and decided that she was the one who could be Tsuzuki's partner."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm. So we decided to be as close to her as possible and slowly mold her to be Tsuzuki's partner. The festival seemed like a perfect time to test her abilities."  
"Kouichi, lower your voice! Do you want the whole school to know?"  
"Wow. Well…congratulations, Tsuzuki. Didn't I tell you that you would find her?"  
"Yes, but—"  
"No buts." She smiled innocently and quickly changed the subject. "The whole school is talking about the exhibition already. If something goes wrong, we're going to look like fools!"  
"Nothing will go wrong, I promise." He grinned lopsidedly before cocking his head at her. "So, how does it feel to be a normal girl?"  
"Wonderful! I'm loving every minute of it! I even hung out at the arcade yesterday afternoon! Today I get to hang out with my best friend Naru at her mother's jewelry store!" She grinned excitedly. "Speaking of which, I bet she's looking for me right now! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She flashed another smile and sped off, hurrying away to meet her friend.  
***********************  
Usagi tossed and turned in her bed, mumbling incoherently in her sleep. A pain in her arm caused her to groggily wake up, and she drowsily looked down to see her new cat using her arm as a scratching post. "Kitty, that isn't nice…let me sleep, I'm tired. You should sleep too, it is bedtime after all…"  
"Wake up, Usagi! I've never met a lazier girl in my life!"  
Hr eyes widened and she eyed the small, violet-black cat before a light dawned in her eyes. "Oh, I get it, I'm still asleep! But why do I feel so tired?"  
"Because this isn't a dream."  
"You ditz! Now, get out of bed, you have a job to do!"  
"What kind of job?"  
"You have to save the world!"  
"If I had known you would turn out to be a psycho kitty, I wouldn't have convinced mom to let you stay here! How can I save the world?"  
"You're a superhero!"  
"Yeah, right. And Shingo's Batman."  
"It's true!" The cat leaped indignantly into the air and did a back flip, producing a golden brooch.   
"Wow, I didn't know you were a gymnast! So am I…well, I was. Maybe I'll train you for the Kitty Olympics, at least one of us can still do what we love…"  
"Take this brooch."  
"A gift? Wow, I was eying up the jewelry at Naru's all afternoon? How did you know I wanted something new? What a nice kitty!"  
"My name is Luna."  
"Luna…what a pretty name."  
"Take this brooch and yell, Moon Prism Power, Makeup!"  
Usagi took the brooch and turned it over in her hands before looking down at the small cat by her feet. "Moon Prism Power Makeup? What does that—oh!"  
A shocked look crossed her face as a burst of rosy pink light enveloped her, stripping her of her pajamas. Glittery pink ribbons appeared, dancing tantalizingly around her nude body and molding a crisp new uniform to her torso.  
As Usagi's feet touched the ground, she looked into the mirror in amazement. Her balls of hair were adorned with two red, gem-like circles. A golden tiara lay perched on her forehead. A red choker hung around her neck, and a pair of prim white gloves graced her arms. A white bodysuit hugged her body, and a short blue skirt flared out well above her knees. To cap it all off, her feet were enclosed in a pair of tall, flexible red boots.  
As Usagi turned towards the cat, she absently noted that her ears, neck and feet were all adorned with golden crescent moons. "Wow, I look just like Sailor V! This is so cool!"  
"Stop playing around, Usagi!"  
A high-pitched scream filled the room, and a girl screamed, "Help, my mother is trying to kill me!"  
"That was Naru!"  
"The red jewels in your hair are supersonic tracking devices. It's kind of like the bat symbol, it lets you know when someone is in trouble."  
"Way cool!"  
"Don't just stand there talking about how cool your new identity is, go save her!"  
"Because I'm a superhero!"  
"Right!"  
"If my dad catches me in such a short skirt, I'll be grounded for at least a year!" She giggled giddily. "Thank goodness this is only a dream!"  
"That's why you're going to go out the window!"  
"The window!?"  
"That's right! Now hurry!"  
Usagi reluctantly peered out of her window before jumping after the cat, heading to the OSA-P Jewelry Store.  
Once there, she saw a hideous youma trying to kill her best friend.  
"Let Naru go!"  
The youma turned her ugly head and glared at Usagi. "Who are you?"  
"Who am I? Well, I uh…" she looked outside, where a full moon illuminated the sky, and the answer came to her from deep within."  
"I am Sailor Moon! The champion of love and justice!"  
"And I should care because…?"  
"Because…I will punish you?"  
"A little girl like you? Highly doubtful!"  
"I will!"  
The youma clapped her hands, and a hoard of zombie people rose to their feet, heading towards Usagi. "Ah! Don't come near me!" She banged into a counter and fell to her knees. "I don't like this dream anymo-or-ore!!!" She began to wail, causing the people to fall back to the floor.  
"Stop that insipid wailing!"  
"Sailor Moon! Finish her off with your tiara!"  
Usagi looked up to see a tall man in a black tuxedo, his face hidden by a white mask, his hair hidden by a black top hat.  
"Who are you?"  
"You may call me…Tuxedo Kamen."   
"Tuxedo Kamen?" She sighed dreamily, hearts and visions of infatuation dancing in her sapphire eyes.  
"Finish her off, now!"  
"Ri-Right!" She raised her hand to her forehead, but the tiara wouldn't budge. "How do I…oh! Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara sprang to life in her hand, and she threw it like a frisbee, sending it hurling towards the youma.  
The tiara sliced through her, causing her to scream in agony and dissipate into dust.  
Usagi fell to her knees, breathing heavily. "What a weird dream!" She looked down at the cat that now sat at her heels. "Can I go home now?"  
"Yes, you did a good job tonight, Sailor Moon."  
"I did, didn't I? And that guy sure was cute…too bad he's only a figment of my imagination!" She wearily headed back to her bedroom, where she detransformed and crawled into bed. "Goodnight, Kitty."  
"The name's Luna!"  
"Right…Luna." She yawned and was overtaken once more by the world of dreams, still believing the night to be merely a figment of her overblown imagination.  
***********************  
Chieri rolled over in her bed as loud voices called to her from outside.  
"Cherry, wake up! You're going to be late!"  
She slowly got out of bed and walked to her bedroom window. "Tsuzuki, Yuni…? What are you doing here? I'm so tired, let me sleep some more, it's six a.m.!"  
Kouichi shook his head teasingly. "Sorry, Cherry, from now on, we're going to go jogging every morning at six."  
"Surely not every day!"  
"Why not? It's a normal time for exercise. Guess you're not into any extracurriculars…"  
"I am! I just do them after school, like any sane person."  
"That reminds me…we have your sports data test."  
"My…what?"  
He grinned and waved an official-looking piece of paper in front of the window. "Apart from flexibility, your muscle strength and cardiorespiratory function are weak. They must have approved your level of fitness thinking it was merely for the festival. That's no good for our president. We're being thorough in what we do. Now, the foundation is running."  
"You're such a tyrant!"  
"Hurry up and get down here! You're awake now!"  
Chieri hurriedly got ready, and within minutes was downstairs with the others.  
Hiroshi skated by her, grabbing her arm, and pulling her along with him.  
"Hiroshi, you're cheating! Why are you the only one allowed to roller skate?"  
"Because I'm special, of course."  
Tsuzuki pulled up beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Keep trying, Cherry, you're doing fine. Just follow me, okay?"  
"Okay…"  
"We're in the middle of the park now, right?"  
"Right…"  
"That means we'll be back to your house in a mere three kilometers!"  
"That's too far!"  
"We've only just begun." He handed her a pair of roller skates. "Put these on."  
"These are roller skates? Why do they look so weird?"  
"They're what speed skaters use. They're all the rage in America. They give you the feel of skating, so you don't need to be on the ice to skate! This will help you practice and get better."  
"Oh…well, I'll try them, Tsuzuki…but only because you said so."  
"I'm glad you trust me enough to listen to my advice."  
"Well, you are an expert at skating…of course I should trust you!"  
"Of course."  
***********************  
Usagi groggily opened her eyes and glared at her blaring alarm clock, rolling back over into bed and squeezing her eyes shut.  
"Usagi, it's time to get up!"  
"Just five more minutes, mom…I'm so tired…"  
"Usagi, please, you're used to getting up much earlier than this, what's the problem?"  
"I dunno…I'm just so tired…..I'll be up in five minutes, promise."  
"Okay…"  
Usagi sighed and scrunched her eyes closed even tighter, rolling over onto her stomach. Why am I so tired? She raised her arm to her pillow, and her fingers brushed against a hard object. "What the…?" She raised her head and pried open her eyes, taking in the small golden object lying at her fingertips.  
Her eyes sprang open and she drowsily sat up, grasping the brooch in her hands and turning it over. "It…wasn't a dream?"  
"I told you that you weren't dreaming, but would you listen to me? No, of course not! What did I do to get such a stubborn charge?"  
Usagi turned towards the cat resting at the foot of her bed with wide eyes. "You really can talk? That's amazing! Are you some kind of robot?"  
"Certainly not! I am as real as you are! I am your guardian, sent here to protect and guide you!"  
"Why?"  
"Why? Because you're Sailor Moon!"  
Usagi's face fell, and she cradled her forgotten pillow tightly against her chest. "That's right, I am…but…..I don't want to be Sailor Moon. All I want is to be a normal girl! Can't I have that, just once?"  
"Your destiny is anything but normal, Usagi."  
"But why? What did I do to deserve this?"  
"Usagi, you—"  
"Why couldn't you have followed somebody else home, Luna? I just want to be normal! Do you hear me? Normal! Is that so much to ask for? I only got one day of normality. Just one. It was heaven. I loved it. I want to have that feeling with me always."  
"I'm sorry, Usagi. I truly am."  
"Are you?"  
Luna looked at the small girl huddled on her bed, a teary look on her face, and sighed wearily. This girl make act like a maturing young woman at times, but she was truly still a child, already frustrated with the hand life dealt her. "I am sorry, Usagi. If I had any choice in the matter, I would choose someone who wanted this, not someone whose life it wrecked."  
"As obscure as that just sounded…I believe you. I do. I just…..I don't want this!"  
"I know, Usagi…I know."  
"Usagi, I'm not writing you any excuses if you miss school!"  
Usagi glanced over at the clock and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm going to be so late! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?"  
"I did!"  
Usagi sprang up from her bed, sending the forgotten pillow flying and tore into her closet, pulling on her uniform and running downstairs, grabbing her lunch and book bag, calling goodbye to her mother, and flying out the door. She ran to school, not paying attention to where she was going, and made it to the school without running into everyone. She flew into her classroom and sank down into her chair, breathing heavily.  
"You look like you just ran a marathon, Usagi!"  
"I did!"   
"Want some water?"  
"Do you mind?"  
"Not at all."   
Usagi smiled gratefully and wearily took Yuni's bottled water, taking a big swig before handing it back to her. "Thanks so much!"  
"You're welcome.BM6 / 


	5. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART THRE...

Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Three  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 12, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part five...let the fun begin!  
  
Welcome to Day Five of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 14 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
I would like to congratulate the winners of the Pairs Skating events! Elena Berezhnaya and Anton Sikharulidze from Russia-you did a great job! You came back from a shaky practice to claim victory, an amazing feat! Jamie Sale and David Pelletier from Canada-I rooted for you all the way! When your program finished, I truly thought you got the gold! I felt your disappoint, and my dorm-room was full of screaming fans! Shen Xue and Zhao Hongbo of China-You were amazing! If only the land of the quad had stuck, you would go down in history! I winced with you as you faltered…I was rooting for you!  
  
Watch the Olympics…you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!   
  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Three  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
"Will you guys stop it with the basics? I need to practice my routine before the festival! We're running out of time!"  
"Be patient, Cherry!"  
"Starting today, you're only going to be practicing on the ice-no more roller skates."  
"I'm not going to that rink the Princess practices at again! I'll go somewhere else! I'm going to practice as hard as I can, get real good, and then go there. Next time I meet the Princess will be when I challenge her, but not before then!"  
Kouichi raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You know, Cherry, you really angered that spoiled princess…she'd probably die before she'd let you use that rink again."  
"What are you talking about? You know her, don't you?"  
Tsuzuki nodded. "She's Princess Canty, the rink manager's daughter."  
Kouichi nodded and pulled up her statistics on the computer, showing them to Cherry. "She's quite good, Woman's Junior Champion. Of course, if you really want another rink…"  
Tsuzuki shook his head at Kouichi. "There isn't another rink. This is the newest one. The older ones are either open only on the weekend, or too decrepit for intensive training. Just because they're okay for my mild practices doesn't mean they're okay for Cherry."  
"Tsuzuki!" Hiroshi scolded. "Stop being so stubborn!"  
"That's right! If we're going to do this, now is as good of a time as any."  
Tsuzuki scowled before muttering under his breath and heading towards his house.  
"Where are we going?"  
"my house."  
"Why? I thought we were going to-"  
"Tsuzuki has a rink in his house."  
"Are you serious!?"  
"They built it for me when I became junior champion."  
"You have your own private rink? Why did you tell us that earlier?"  
"Well, you're the first person beside me to use it…I never intended to bring anyone else."  
Kouichi shook his head and murmured in english, "Don't tell lies, Tsuzuki…the truth is that you didn't intend to bring anyone but your skating partner here…and that's not Cherry yet, it's just the plan."  
"A plan that remains to be seen."  
***********************  
"Luna, stop it! I know what homework is, thank you very much! I've been doing it for years!"  
"Yet you don't pay any attention to it."  
"It's just math! Besides, the only reason I didn't do it is because I don't understand it, and Haruna-sensei has been in an awful mood all week! I don't wanna ask her for help, she'll just make me feel stupid."  
"You're far from stupid, Usagi. You just don't try!"  
"I try."  
"Do you?"  
"Well…not as much as I would have tried if I still did gymnastics…I may have lapsed a bit, but I always needed help with math to begin with. It's a topic I've always struggled with."  
"It's a topic you'll struggle with until you take the time to master it."  
"You're such a nag, Luna."  
"I am not! I only tell you what's best for you."  
"You nag me."  
"I don't nag"  
"I don't need two mothers, Luna." She turned over in her bed and flipped on her radio.  
"You're supposed to be doing your homework!"  
"Yeah, right! Midnight Zero's new program is about to come on!"  
"That guy who saved you the other day?"  
"No, silly! That was Tuxedo Kamen! Midnight Zero is this ultra-hip radio talkhost that comes on at midnight! He reads your love letters online to hook people up, and if he reads your letter aloud, you get a special gift! It's all the rage right now!"  
"You have hearts in your eeys, Usagi. Please grow up and make my job easier."  
Usagi flopped onto her bed and innocently shoved her legs backwards, hitting her pillow and sending it-and Luna soaring across the room. Ignoring her cat's yowls of protest, she nonchalantly turned up the volume on the radio and tuned everything else out.  
***********************  
"We're going to be on a set schedule every day from now until the end of the festival, Chieri. The day of the festival, the exhibition will start at one p.m. you'll skate for about ten minutes, rest for an hour, and skate for another ten minutes. During the one hour break, we'll have an open-skate session on the ice. We'll also have the class skate as a group."  
"What are you going to do about the rink?"  
"It's a secret, you'll have to find out like everyone else."  
Hiroshi smirked at Kouichi and dropped a cassette tape in his lap. "Here's the tape I made, it's sort of like light rock…very danceable."  
Chieri stood at the edge of the rink and watched in shock at Tsuzuki skated onto the rink, performing an elegant program. He came to a stop by where she stood, sending shavings flying towards her.  
"Did you see that, Chieri? That's your program!"  
"No way! I can't do that!"  
"You can." He held up a complex paper and waved it in front of her. "This is your program. Follow it and you'll be fine."  
"We'll start without music. Come here." He grabbed a hold of her hand and led her onto the ice. "Follow my moves, okay?"  
"O-Okay…"  
A couple hours later, Tsuzuki decided to make the transition to using music. "Make this step smooth and precise, okay? Ready? Good! That's it, Chieri!"   
He grinned at her as they jump into the air. "Your jumps are so high! Do a double, Chieri!"  
Chieri grinned and began skating faster, preparing for a triple. As she leapt into the air, she heard Tsuzuki yell at her to stop, and crashed to the ice.  
"Chieri! You always do one spin more than I say and end up twisting your body! You don't need a triple in your program…just skate the program I created for you, alright?"  
She stared at him sullenly. "This program is too plain! I want something flashier, Tsuzuki!"  
"You haven't perfected your form yet!"  
They glared at each other until Kouichi and Yuni noisily entered the room bearing gifts.  
"I brought your favorite, Chieri! Chocolate banans!"  
The ice broken, Tsuzuki looked at Chieri in amusement. "Your name is Cherry, but you like banans? Your weird!"  
"I am not!"  
"All right, you're a monkey then!"  
"What!?"  
A monkey! Monkey, monkey, monkey!"  
"I am not!"  
"Then prove it to me and practice the right way!"  
"Hey, Tsuzuki?"  
"Yeah, Yuni?"  
"Do you mind that we're staying here so late?"  
"Of course not. Besides, no one's home, and even if someone was, I've told everyone never to come in here. I've even removed all the phones! Speaking of which…can I borrow your cell, Kouichi?"  
"Sure." He handed his friend the small black phone and watched in amusement as he got into a heated business debate. He turned to Chieri sympathetically. "Tsuzuki's your typical type A*…he won't help you out at all. In fact, he'll work you really hard."  
Tsuzuki turned up the phone and handed it back to his friend, raising at eyebrow in amusement as he stared down at Chieri. "I know someone here who's the typical B…a festive B.*"  
"That's not a very nice thing to say!"  
"We're going to quit jumps for now."  
"What? Why!?"  
"You shouldn't do jumps when your form isn't perfect, you'll injure your hips. You have to be careful, Chieri."  
"You know a lot about skating, Kouichi!"  
He laughed in amusement. "I learned everything alongside Tsuzuki."  
"Did Hiroshi, too?"  
"I did."  
"You've been skating since you were little as well, right Chieri?"  
"I started going to the rink weekly when I entered junior high."  
Kouichi blinked in surprise and turned to hear Hiroshi murmur to Tsuzuki, "There are those who can succeed even without having built up effort and a career, Tsuzuki."  
"If she had been doing this for a long time, she would be a better skater than she is now."  
"I resent that!"  
Kouichi raised his hands, signaling a time-out. "You know, since the two of you have the same birthday, you should be better friends!"  
"We have the same birthday!?"  
Tsuzuki rolled his eyes. "Take a break, practice will resume soon. We don't have a minute to lose!"  
"We have the same birthday…?"  
"Take off your necklace, it can be dangerous if you fall!"  
"No! this is my lucky charm…"  
"What are you doing staring into nothing? Your music just started! Come on, it's time to get back on the ice!"  
Chieri snapped out of her trance and reluctantly followed after him.  
"Stop staggering." He held her steady and re-positioned her arms. "Your arms should always be raised slightly, Chieri!" he sighed in exasperation and held her stomach steady, lifting her leg up behind her."  
"Keep your knees extended when you do a smiral, Chieri!"  
"No!" she pulled away from him angrily. "Stop badgering me! You're so mean!"  
he sighed and ran his fingers raggedly through his hair. "Do you seriously want to do this, Chieri? Or am I just wasting my time?"  
"I do, yes! I'm sorry, Tsuzuki!"  
"I forgive you. Now come on, let's skate."  
***********************  
Monday morning, Tsuzuki, Hiroshi, and Kouichi entered the administrator's office before homeroom. "Excuse us, we'd like a permit to use the vacant lot at the back of the school?  
"The one you can see through my window?"  
"That's right. After all, it's not being used for anything, right?"  
"Why do you want it? It's not a sunnyday, you can't play ball outside…what class are you in?"  
"Class 2-1."  
"2-1!? You're the class putting together the skating exhibition!"  
"That's right."  
"Well, I guess that's alright then!"  
"Thank you sir!"  
"You're welcome. Now get going before you're late to class!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
***********************  
"Bye, Chieri! Good luck at practice!"  
"Thanks, Usagi! See you tomorrow!"  
Usagi grinned and waved at her friend before lazily heading home.  
As she turned the corner, she noticed a girl with dark blue hair walking ahead of her, her nose buried in a thick book. The girl started in surprise as a violet-black cat jumped onto her shoulders, curling against her neck. "Why, hello! What a sweet kitty! Do you have a name?"  
Usagi's eyes widened and she quickly jogged over to the girl. "Hi!"  
The girl looked at her curiously, cocking her head as she tried to place her. "Aren't you in my class at school?"  
"That's right! I'm Tsukino Usagi."  
"I'm Mizuno Ami. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."  
"Er…likewise! So, I think my cat likes you!"  
"This is your kitty?"  
"Mm-hmm! Her name's Luna."  
"Luna, how pretty. Did you name her that because she has a crescent moon bald spot on her head?"  
"Umm…sure did!"  
"Very creative!"  
"So, Mizuno-san, would you care to accompany me to the arcade?"  
"Well, I don't know, I have juku in a bit…"  
"You don't have to stay long, honest!"  
"Well, alright then, but just for a bit. Thank you, Tsukino-san."  
"Call me Usagi."  
"Alright…Usagi." She smiled shyly and ducked her head, following the bubbly blond to the nearby arcade.  
***********************  
Hiroshi watched happily as Chieri skated around Tsuzuki's rink. "If she can do such a good job after such a short amount of time, this is going to be easier than we thought, Tsuzuki!"  
"She's sharp, easy to teach…we thought right when we chose her."  
Kouichi cocked his head as he watched Chieri waltz across the ice. "Her program's going to be a bore, it's too plain. There isn't anything but jumps and singles!"  
"We've filled her with all the necessary basic techniques, Kouichi. After all, isn't the foundation the most important? That's why we don't need the advanced jumps and spins. Since the stage is the school festival, it will be enough."  
Hiroshi nodded thoughtfully. "So the fourth stage is clear?"  
Yuni shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think Cherry's program is plain. She'll look cute no matter what she does, she always looks so happy when she's skating! Isn't that showy enough?"  
Tsuzuki turned to look at her before tilting his head back towards the ice as Chieri stopped in front of them.  
Kouchi grinned and gave her a brief hug. "That aws wonderful, Cherry! You're doing so well!"  
Yuni nodded in agreement. "You were great!"  
"Was I really?" she looked over at Tsuzuki, who was standing to the side, but he mainly stood there, before turning to discuss something with kouichi, not bothering to tell her what he thought of her performance.  
***********************  
"Usagi, this disk contains the enemy's brainwashing plot!"  
"So…Ami-san is an enemy?"  
"It looks that way…we better head there now!"  
"Right!" She glanced once more at the sign in front of the doorway to the cram school and whirled around, banging into a tall young man with ebony hair.  
"So, I see you've finally decided to study hard enough to get good grades, Odango! I'm proud of you!"  
"Why you impertient-"  
"By the way…was your cat just talking?"  
"No, of course not! Cats can't talk! What drugs are you on? What a stupid idea! Ehehe…a talking cat! Of all the crazy ideas! Well, gotta go, bye!" She pulled Luna tightly against her chest and sped around the corner, leaning against an alley wall and breathing heavily. "That was close, Luna!"  
"That guy is observant! Be careful around him, Usagi!"  
Anyways, you'd better disguise yourself so that you can get into that cram session!"  
"Right!"  
She pulled out her disguise pen transformed herself into a nurse, storming into the building to the room where a class full of students lay sick over their computers.  
She watched as the teacher angrily turned to her and the students fainted as a foggy mist enveloped the room.  
"Transform, Usagi!"  
"Right!" She raised her arm into the air and yelled, "Moon Prism Power…Makeup!" She quickly transformed into Sailor Moon and began yelling at the teacher, who revealed herself to be a hideous youma.  
"Aiee!" She screamed, dodging out of the way of a stream of killer exam papers. She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist as she was moved to the side and looked up into the face of Tuxedo Kamen. "You saved me!"   
"She was right in front of you, Sailor Moon, you need to pay more attention!"  
"Ri-Right!"  
"Shabon Spray!"  
Usagi turned around in amazement as the youma howled in pain as she buckled over in discomfort. She quickly raised her hand to her forehead and yelled, "Moon Tiara…Action!" The youma screamed in agony as it dissipated into dust, and Usagi wearily turned to face a girl in a blue fuku.  
"…Ami?"  
The girl's eyes widened and she whispered, "Usagi-san, is that you?"  
"Hai."  
"You're Sailor Moon?"  
"That's right. And you're one of my allies?"  
"I…think so."  
Luna cleared her throat and jumped to Usagi's shoulders. "I'd like you to meet Sailor Mercury, the brains of the group!"  
Ami blushed and ducked her head.  
"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!"  
***********************  
"Well, Cherry, tomorrow's your big day. Are you nervous?"  
"Definitely! I'm getting more so every minute! Can I really do this, Tsuzuki? Am I going to do all right?"  
"You're going to be fine, Cherry! You'll do a great job!"  
"I sure hope so!"  
He smiled at her tenderly and lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. "You'll do wonderful, I promise."  
"Thank you for having so much faith in me, Tsuzuki…"  
"Come on, let's go practice one last time."  
"Alright!" She took off her skateguards and headed onto the ice as Tsuzuki leaned against the railing to watch her program. ***********************  
*What was the whole thing with the blood types? Well, the Japanese associate people's personalities with types. Alex Glover translated the sidebars which describe types A and B.  
"The A [blood type] with high ideals is cheerfully jealous. Needs to look at reality."  
"The B [blood type] is easily excited, and easily loses interst. There are festive B's and grave B's. which are you?"  
  
Hope that helps!  
  
The end…until tomorrow, that is! The sixth part of this epic tale brings you to the moment you've been waiting for-the exhibition has arrived! Not to mention, now there's a new scout!  
Don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We've only just begun, there are still 12 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 12 days to tell you the rest of their story…I promise it'll be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie-Chan~  
February 12, 2002  
Day 5 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter O  
  
DISCLAIMER: Both Sailor Moon AND The Cherry Project belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ ….wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well! 


	6. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART FOUR...

Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Four  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 13, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part six...the exhibition is here!  
  
Welcome to Day Six of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 11 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
I truly hope that the discrepancy over whether or not the pairs program was rigged doesn't taint future Olympics. MSNBC said that there's a chance that this will pull figure skating from future Olympic events…I would hate that, wouldn't you?   
  
Watch the Olympics…you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!   
  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Four  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
Tsuzuki finished nailing the flimsy sign into place and stood up, admiring his work. He walked over to where he had set his duffle bag by a nearby tree and put away his hammer, stopping as he heard a girl exclaim, "There's a rink behind the school!?"  
He turned around and grinned, showing off his pearly teeth. "The construction workers finished building the rink in the middle of the night. It's a bit small, but we'll make the best of it."  
Chieri turned around and gaped at the boy with white-blond hair standing behind her. "Tsuzuki! You made a rink!? How? Wait, that sign the other day, it said Tsuzuki Construction…your folks have a construction company!?"  
"Sort of…" He cocked his head and grinned down at her. "You want to try it out? The rink that was built for the class president?"  
"For me!?"  
"That's right. Come on, let me show you the rink." He led her behind the school to the small ice skating arena and ushered her inside. He watched as she slipped on her skates and stepped onto the ice, beginning her program. He started in alarm as she swerved and grasped onto the railing at the edge of the rink for support.  
"Cherry! Are you alright? Didn't you sleep last night?"  
"Of course I did!"  
"I see. Well…don't overwork yourself, you can do this! I've seen you do it. Have faith in yourself!"  
"Faith…all I need is faith."  
"That's right. Now try it again. I know you'll nail your program this time!"  
***********************  
"Hey, Cherry, you dressed yet?"  
"Get out of here, I'm changing!"  
Usagi looked up in exasperation, pausing in her administrations to Chieri's hair. "Guys, go wait by the rink, okay? You shouldn't just walk into the locker room like that!"  
"Okay, okay, we're going…"  
Hiroshi grinned and turned his back, slinging his arm around Tsuzuki. "Isn't she pretty?"  
"Yeah." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, the exhibition is about to start. I'm going to head out onto the rink."  
Chieri stared after him, her mouth agape, and Usagi patted her head reassuring as she tucked the last flower into her friend's hair.  
"'Yeah'? That's all? He could have said a little more than that…"  
Yuni laughed as she straightened Chieri's dress. "He's just shy, Chieri."  
Kouichi smiled at her warmly. "What the media says is true. Tsuzuki really does have a poker face."  
Usagi nodded in agreement. "I've told him that plenty of times before, it's true."  
Hiroshi bowed regally, causing Chieri's frown to disappear as she burst into laughter. "Well, Princess, shall we follow our dashing prince's example and depart for the rink as well?"  
"Of course, my knight." She giggled again, and the five friends left the room, each sporting a jacket that read The Cherry Project.  
"You don't have to hold my arm, I can make it myself."  
Kouichi shook his head indignantly. "No way! If we knights can't guide our princess safely, Captain Tsuzuki will be furious and behead us!"  
"Of course."  
They stepped over to the rink and Chieri breathed deeply, taking out a felt tip pin and coloring her hand."  
"Er…Chieri? What are you doing?"  
"This is a charm I learned to stay calm. All you have to do is write the kanji for 'person' on your hand three times while you swallow."  
"I've never heard of that charm before. In fact, I'll tell you the charm I do hear. All you have to do is chant 'Kouichi-kun is really handsome' three times."  
"Oh, I'm so sure."  
Tsuzuki tapped Chieri on the shoulder, turning her around to face him. "Just do what you always do, okay?"  
"Do what I always do…." She gulped in air as the announcer called her name over the loudspeaker, signaling her to the ice.   
She skated to the middle of the rink and struck a pose, waiting for the music Hiroshi composed for her to start.  
She began her program like she had practiced, skating gracefully around the rink before noticing the Princess in the crowd and jumping up into a triple.  
"Cherry! What are you doing!?" Tsuzuki skated out onto the rink and grabbed her hand as she fell towards the ice, holding her up.  
The crowd began murmuring to each other and rested on the edge of their seats, cheering as the pair jumped into the air.  
"The music's beginning again, Tsuzuki!"  
Tsuzuki grimaced and muttered, "Hiroshi…!" He smiled thinly as he felt Chieri's eyes on him and murmured, "Just follow me, okay? Don't cry out if I touch you. Just skate the program the way I taught you to, okay? Are you ready?"  
"I guess so…"  
"Then let's go!" He began circling the rink, motioning for Chieri to follow him, and they began flawlessly performing her routine. "When the music swells, lift up your body. Hold tight to my shoulder and take a spiral posture above, okay?"  
"What!?"  
He ignored her moment of indecisiveness and raised her into the air. "Okay, Chieri, here comes the finale…do a throw jump and spin as fast as you can, okay?"  
"What?"  
"Spin!" He released her and she spun through the air. Oh, no, she's going to crash… He hurried over to her and caught her in his arms, causing them both to fall to the ground. "You spun too much!"  
"Sorry…"  
He helped her to her feet and they faced the applauding crowd, waving to their friends in the stands.  
Chieri grinned as she bent down to pick up bouquets of flowers that were thrown to the ice. "Oh, chocolate bananas!"  
"You know, Chieri, you're pretty heavy…maybe you should stop eating those things?"  
"I am not! You're just a big bully!"  
The friendly banter continued as they skated off the ice, meeting Yuni and Ms. Haruna at the railing.  
Yuni grinned enthusiastically. "That was amazing, you guys! You were great together!"  
Tsuzuki pulled a flower from one of the bouquets and handed it to Chieri, smiling happily. "It's been a long time since I've gotten applause, since I've had this feeling…thank you."  
She looked into his eyes and smiled, entranced. "Tsuzuki…?"  
"Yes?"  
"I want to skate."  
"What?"  
"Skating today…I feel like I can do anything!"  
"Do the second session the way I told you to, okay? You don't need that extra jump."  
"I will, promise."  
"Nothing more than what's necessary, got it?"  
"Got it!"  
"Now go take a break, you deserve it!"  
***********************  
Tsuzuki nodded his head as Chieri landed her final jump, ending her performance elegantly the way he had told her to. He turned around and a figure by the locker room caught his eye, bringing him over to investigate.  
"I thought I saw you talking to Kouichi. You decided to show up after all."  
"It's as though I was drawn here."  
"Maybe you were."  
"Tsuzuki-san! Figure skating's Junior Champion! Thanks for helping Chieri out, showing her how fun skating can be."  
Tsuzuki turned to face a tall, balding man with wire glasses. "Asuka-san! It's nice to meet you. I'm not champion anymore, though. It's a pleasure to finally meet Chieri's father. I saw you on video a few years ago, when you performed in the Olympics…you were amazing!"  
"You must have had many videos made of you as well."  
"A few. No home videos, my father doesn't like skating…"  
"Cherry, that was amazing! You did so well!"  
"Thanks, Kouichi!" She grinned at him, before training her eyes on the girl with short blond hair standing beside Tsuzuki. "Princess…"  
The girl looked at her briefly before turning back to Tsuzuki as though she didn't exist.  
"Guess what, Dad, Tsuzuki? I've decided that I want to join a skating club and learn how to skate for real!"  
"You do! That's excellent! Like father, like daughter! The closest one is the Takanawa Wing Skate Club!"  
"What!? That's the club where the Princess skates!"  
The blond girl shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Don't let my involvement with the club stop you from entering. There aren't any openings at the rink or for coaches right now what with so little time before the championships…You won't be able to practice as a beginner, but if you don't mind that, then please, feel free to enter."  
"What championship?"  
Tsuzuki smiled over at her. "The block class championship is soon…it's a big thing."  
"Well then, I'll enter the championship too!"  
"You can't."  
Chieri looked at her rival suspiciously. "Why not!?  
"Because you're not good enough."  
***********************  
The end…until tomorrow, that is! The seventh part of this epic tale sets up the rest of the story-don't miss it! I know, I know, there wasn't all that much emphasis on Usagi, but there will be a lot more in the future, promise! She plays a big part in this story, her parts just don't come till later!  
  
Don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We've only just begun, there are still 11 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 11 days to tell you the rest of their story…I promise it'll be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie-Chan~  
February 13, 2002  
Day 6 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics  
  
DISCLAIMER: Both Sailor Moon AND The Cherry Project belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ ….wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well!  
Translations for The Cherry Project came from Alex Glover's wonderful webpage. If you want to read TCP-or any other manga by Naoko-hime, it's the place to go! The web address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
A few lines were taken directly from the translated text by Alex Glover, but for the most part they remain uniquely my own! Please don't copy anything without emailing me first and asking!  
  
Questions, comments? Email me here: hunniebunny@aol.com…and whether you liked it or hated it, could you pretty please send me feedback? I'm majoring in writing, and any type of feedback helps! Constructive criticism, a note telling me it was good, or even bad…whatever! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Oh, and if you want to get this story-and others-delivered to your mailbox, just go to   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sailor_Moon_Rose  
You won't have to worry about when the next update is to see what happens next!  
  
( Y )  
( , ,*)  
(")(¨`v´¨)(")  
`·.·´  
LoveAlways,  
*Bonnie-Chan* 


	7. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART FIVE...

Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Four  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 1, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part seven...the scene is now set for the rest of our tale!  
  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!  
Nope, no Holiday story this time…sorry Sigs! Maybe next year…I'm too busy with this story…I haven't even had time for APTCH!!!  
  
My Valentine's Gift to you: Mamo-Chan! He'll make an appearance in this chapter…  
Whoo-hoo! I think you've been Mamo-deprived lately…..What can I say? I've been hiding him in the closet and decided that since it was Valentine's Day, he needed to be let out for a bit…..Think I can convince him to take me out to dinner? ^_^  
  
Welcome to Day Seven of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 11 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
  
Watch the Olympics…you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!   
  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Five  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
"Why can't I enter the competition, Tsuzuki?"  
"You don't have any of the qualifications."  
"What qualifications?"  
"Well, you need to pass the six badge tests. It takes years to do."  
"Oh."  
Hiroshi slung his hand over her shoulder. "It's okay, Cherry. If you want to go that far, then enter the competition paired with Tsuzuki! For pairs, badge test qualification isn't necessary. Don't enter a club, do it with us!"  
"Pair skate with Tsuzuki!? No way!"  
"You can't be serious, Hiroshi. Tsuzuki is the best there is, this girl will only drag him down! I don't approve of this at all, the girl is defective! She can't be Tsuzuki's partner!"  
Chieri stared at Canty, thunderstruck. "Defective…?" She blinked and straightened up. "Will you change your mind if I become a better skater?"  
"You've been talking about a match with me…How's this? If you beat me, then I shall give you my approval."  
"Okay, I'll do it! I'll win your approval for sure!"  
"Cherry, no…your career is different. If you do this, you can only focus on singles."  
Tsuzuki threw her a lopsided smile. "Don't decide now, take time to think it over, okay?"  
"Okay…"  
"Goodbye, Cherry! Good job today!" The three boys turned and left, slamming the rink's doors behind them.  
Hiroshi shook his head in disgust. "Singles skating, what a joke!"  
"Meet me in the office tomorrow, guys, something's troubling me."  
Kouichi cocked his head at his friend. "Something about Cherry?"  
"Yeah, something about Cherry."  
"Okay, we'll be there."  
***********************  
"So when you look at the equilibrium in this fashion, you find that-"  
"It wasn't as fun as you thought it would be?"  
"Usagi! That isn't very nice!"  
"But it's true, Ami. I mean, come on, we came to the exhibition to have fun, not to shove our noses in heavy textbooks and study!"  
"Yes, but we need to be ahead for class on Monday!"  
"No we don't. That's what school is for. To learn things you haven't already learned."  
"That simply isn't true."  
"Come on, Ami, lighten up…what can it hurt to put the book away, just this once? I mean, it's time to head home now anyways, the exhibition is over. We've already returned our skates and everything!"  
"This is true."  
"You wanna come back to my house? Mom made some yummy cookies!"  
"I really should be getting home to-"  
"Oh, come on, Ami! Live a little!"  
"Oh, alright…but just for a bit!"  
"Great!" Usagi grinned at her friend and stood up from the small brown bench, stretching her legs. As they walked out the door, she was knocked to her feet as she ran into someone.  
"What the-!?"  
"You really need to learn to watch where you're going, Odango. How many more times are you going to run into me? Is it just me who gets this special treatment, or are other people forced to endure it as well?"  
Usagi gritted her teeth and slowly rose to her feet, seething angrily. "What gives you the right to-"  
"To what? Accuse you of the truth?"  
"More like make up despicable lies."  
"Oh, despicable. Big words coming from a girl like you!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"What do you think it means?"  
"I think it means that you're a lying, egotistical-"  
"Usagi!"  
She cut off her tirade and turned to her friend. "Yah, Ami?"  
"You don't have to be so mean to the guy, I mean, you did bump into him…"  
"He starts shit with me all the time! What do you mean I shouldn't be mean to him? He was mean to me first!"  
"Oh, how kindergarten. 'Teacher, teacher, he stole my crayons!' 'But she stole my markers!' Wah, wah, grow up, get over it, move on in life. You're not two anymore."  
"I hate you with a passion."  
"Do you now?"  
"I do."  
"Passion and I do all in the same conversation…whatever are you trying to tell me?"  
"You wanna know what I wanna tell you?"  
"I truly do."  
"I think you're a lousy, lying, no-good, two-faced-"  
"Come on, Usagi, we're leaving."  
"But-!"  
"No buts. Come on!" Then with more strength than you would think possible, Ami pulled her reluctant friend away from her sparring partner and out the door, dragging her to the Tsukino residence.  
***********************  
"I always forget how big this building is…Tsuzuki Groups. To think that this will someday be yours!"  
Tsuzuki shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, leading Hiroshi up to the twelfth floor, where hi sat in front of a large computer bank.  
"What's this?"  
"This is Chieri's performance. As you can see, I overlaid images of my skating with hers."  
Kouichi turned to face Hiroshi. "When you compare the images, they're almost identical. The height of the jumps, the timing of the he landings…they're all the same, they're just copies. Not to mention, her spins are so much like the spins of the Princess. She has a fixed speed, there's no power behind her skating."  
Tsuzuki nodded in agreement. "She's becoming a copy machine. She's losing her form of self-expression. I don't think she realizes how to properly do it! You need to be your own person, not a clone of someone else."  
"Is she going to fail?"  
"Maybe, if she can no longer express herself…It's like a performance. Do you want to watch a bad actor, or a good one who's believable? The same goes for skating. It's what makes the difference between great and good."  
"So give her your expression! Isn't a copy enough? If you're paired, you can go with that."  
"Living your life as a copy is no way to live. This kind of thing requires time and patience. She's just been thrown into our world without a rope.  
"There's no way she's going to beat the Princess as a skating machine. Whatever the outcome, it's fatal.  
"This is all my fault…we moved to fast and ruined our chances."  
Hiroshi nodded in agreement. "We should end this now instead of later."  
"No! It's too early to make a decision yet! After all, Cherry is the one who makes the impossible possible! Why don't we look at it this way: let Cherry choose her own path. If she chooses to skate with Tsuzuki, then we'll continue with our plans. But if she wants to challenge the Princess, then we'll find another girl."  
"No, Kouichi. There isn't time to look for someone new. There's only a year before Tsuzuki enters high school. One year before he has to quit skating. Then, he'll have to take over Tsuzuki Groups. We have to rise to the top now! Now is the only time to make his dreams come true!" Hiroshi turned around and headed for the door.  
"Wait!"  
"Did you change your mind, Kouichi? You know as well as I do that once we've reached the top of the pairs skating world it's game over. I'm wasting my valuable eighth grade youth. So are you, so is Tsuzuki. With this in mind, I hereby wash my hands of the matter. Whatever happens to Cherry is fine with me." His hand wrapped around the door knob and he yanked it open, leaving the room and slamming the door shot behind him.  
Tsuzuki turned away from Kouichi to look out the window, taking in the sights of the city. He heard Hiroshi's voice echoing in his head and whispered, "Makes the impossible possible…"   
***********************  
"So, Ami, have you heard about the latest fad? Everyone's getting good luck charms! I'm gonna go buy one after school, wanna come?"  
"I can't, I have juku…but will you buy one for me?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Thanks!"  
"No problem!"  
She waved goodbye and met up with Naru and Chieri at the gate, heading to the bus stop to go to the Hikawa Shrine.  
Once there, Usagi and her friends were bombarded by a squat old man begging them to work at his shrine. They politely declined his offer and headed inside, buying their charms from a girl with raven-black hair.  
"Thank you so much! Will these charms really work?"  
"They will if you believe."  
"I'm going to be a figure skater…I need all the luck I can get to beat the Princess! Then I can pair skate with Tsuzuki!"  
"I wish you the best of luck!"  
"Thank you!" Glowing with happiness, Chieri cheerfully headed over to Naru to compare charms.  
Usagi cocked her head at the girl. "That cool looking guy with the broom…was he your brother?"  
"No, he's some random guy my grandfather hired to work here…I don't like him that much."  
"Have you heard about the six o'clock bus?"  
"Yes, unfortunately. It's caused business to slack off here in a major way!"  
"I see."  
"If you'll excuse me, I must get back to work…"  
"Of course."  
She waved to the girl and began walking over to her friends, but was stopped by a pricking sensation at her ankle. She looked down and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Luna scratching at her. "Luna? What's wrong?"  
"That girl you were with…who was she?"  
"She's the priestess here, her grandfather owns the place…Why?"  
"I sensed something from her….she could be the moon princess we're looking for!"  
"You think?"  
"I do."  
"How come?"  
"She seems so regal, like a queen…so calm and peaceful. We'll have to keep an eye on her."  
"Right!"  
"Now, have you heard about these unusual bus disappearances?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"I want you to get on the bus this afternoon."  
"What? Why?"  
"I have reason to believe the enemy is behind these disappearances…"  
"I see. Well, alright then." She ducked behind a tree and transformed herself into a stewardess, before running to the bus stop and boarding the bus.  
As the bus took off, it disappeared into a realm of blackness, and the people began fainting.   
"Luna…!?"  
"Yes, Usagi?"  
"I'm all alone…Can I call Ami?"  
"It's too late…you're going to have to transform and fight!"  
"But I don't wanna!"  
"Too late."  
Usagi sighed, transforming into Sailor Moon and striking a pose.  
"Aiieeee!"  
Usagi looked out the window to see the black-haired girl falling through the sky. "That's the priestess from the shrine!" She watched the girl in horror before seeing her get caught by the bus driver, who transformed into a hideous youma.  
Usagi catapulted out of the bus, held up by the lack of gravity and watching helplessly as the youma began to choke the girl.  
She saw her chance to strike when a couple of crows began attacking him, causing him to release her. She raised her hand to her forehead, yelled, "Moon Tiara…Action!" and sent the tiara ripping through his body, wrapping around him and holding him captive.   
She turned around to see if the girl was alright, and saw her transforming into a new sailor soldier, her fuku a brilliant red.  
She held her hands together in meditation before producing a white charm slip and throwing it at the youma, chanting, "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" She yelled, "Fire Soul!" and a wave of fire encompassed him, charring him to ashes.  
"Oh, no! Sailor Mars just created a distortion in the dimension! We have to get out of here fast before we all become barbecue!"  
"What!? Luna!!!" Usagi scrunched up her face and began to wail, stopping when she saw a bus rounding towards her, driven by Tuxedo Kamen. "Tuxedo Kamen…!? How…?"  
"Hurry up! We can't stay here much longer!"  
"Ri-Right!" They hurried onto the bus and were quickly transported back to their own dimension.  
***********************  
"So, Chieri, have you decided what you're going to do yet?"  
"Yup! I'm going to join the skating club!"  
"You are?"  
"Mm-hmm! I'm going to beat the Princess and get her approval so I can skate with you!"  
Tsuzuki stared at her before nodding slowly and allowing a brief smile to flit across his face. "Look, don't worry about pairs skating right now, just focus on your skating. You're going to need all of your concentration."  
"Okay."  
He whipped a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Hello, Takanawa Wing Skate Club? May I please speak with Coach Mori? …Okay, thanks."  
He turned his back on Chieri and walked out of the room, talking quietly before returning and smiling down at Chieri. "Okay, you start tomorrow."  
She stared at him a minute before biting down on her lip and nodding her head. "Okay, thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Have fun out there, okay? Do a good job."  
"I will, promise! Thanks Tsuzuki!"  
"Anytime." He watched her leave the room and turned to his two friends, masking the disappointment in his eyes and going about his business as though nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.  
***********************  
The end…until tomorrow, that is! Look for the eighth part of this epic tale tomorrow, and don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We've only just begun, there are still 10 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 10 days to tell you the rest of their story…I promise it'll be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie-Chan~  
February 14 2002  
Day 7 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics  
  
  
I know, I know…not one of my best chapters…I'll definitely have to revise this. It gets better, promise!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Both Sailor Moon AND The Cherry Project belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ ….wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well!  
Translations for The Cherry Project came from Alex Glover's wonderful webpage. If you want to read TCP-or any other manga by Naoko-hime, it's the place to go! The web address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
A few lines were taken directly from the translated text by Alex Glover, but for the most part they remain uniquely my own! Please don't copy anything without emailing me first and asking!  
  
Questions, comments? Email me here: hunniebunny@aol.com…and whether you liked it or hated it, could you pretty please send me feedback? I'm majoring in writing, and any type of feedback helps! Constructive criticism, a note telling me it was good, or even bad…whatever! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Oh, and if you want to get this story-and others-delivered to your mailbox, just go to   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sailor_Moon_Rose  
You won't have to worry about when the next update is to see what happens next!  
  
( Y )  
( , ,*)  
(")(¨`v´¨)(")  
`·.·´  
LoveAlways,  
*Bonnie-Chan* 


	8. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART SIX*

Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Six  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 14, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part eight...the scene is now set for the rest of our tale!  
  
  
A reward for sticking with me-this chapter deals almost solely with Usagi! Whoo-hoo!  
  
CONGRATULATIONS TO THE CANADIANS! They received their gold medal!! I am sooooooooo happy, and all is right with the world!! ^_^  
  
I'd like to congratulate the winners of the Men's Figure Skating Competition! Alexei Yagudin of Russia-you skated an amazing, flawless performance and deserved that sparkly gold! Silver Medalist Eygeni Plushenko of Russia-a job well done! To bronze medalist Timothy Goebel of the United States-congratulations! I love watching you skate, and I'm so glad you medaled!  
Todd Eldredge-you may not have medaled, but you gave a strong program last night! You're an amazing skater, a true gold medalist where it counts!  
  
Welcome to Day Eight of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 9 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
  
Watch the Olympics…you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Six  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
"It's such a beautiful night!" Usagi sighed dreamily, her cheek resting lazily on the palm of her hand as she stared out the window into the evening sky. "I love nights like these…you can see every star in the sky! Not to mention how pretty the full moon is tonight!"   
A moment later her dreamy expression faded as an image of a blond-haired man appeared in the air, chuckling evilly.  
"Sailor Senshi! The dawn of the final showdown is near! Come to New Tokyo International Airport tomorrow at midnight, or else your precious city will burn to the ground!" He smirked and waved his hand, creating the illusion of a burning Tokyo. "That, of course, was just an illusion of what is to come. See you tomorrow, Sailor Brats!"  
With that he vanished from sight, leaving a trembling girl clutching the edge of her windowsill to shrivel up against the wall.  
"Oh, Luna! What are we going to do? It's obviously a trap…"  
"You know what must be done, Usagi. We have to go fight!"  
"But I don't wanna fight!"  
"I'm afraid you have no choice. Now call the girls on your communicator, we need to get together and talk this out!"  
***********************  
"Did you hear? The Sailor Senshi have been challenged to a showdown!"  
"We have to check this out! Let's leave an hour early, so we can get good seats!"  
"This is gonna be so cool!"  
"It was probably just a joke, some kind of cheap publicity stunt."  
"No, they're probably filming a new hit movie and were doing the special effects!"  
"Whatever they were doing, the airport is gonna be closed down tonight! No one's allowed near it!"  
Usagi closed her eyes wearily and turned away from the cluster of students at the front of the classroom. It was going to be a long day.  
After school she headed to arcade, where she talked with Motoki about various oddities before heading home. Once outside, she tripped and fell, sending her shoe flying off her foot.  
"Ow, that hurt!"  
"Oh, I'm so sorr-oh, it's you! Well, that's okay then!"  
"When will you remember that my head is not a garbage can?"  
"When you switch to recycling?"  
"I bet you were inside bugging Motoki again, weren't you?"  
"No! I was just talking to him about what happened in school today…I wasn't bugging him!"  
"Do you always feel the need to talk about such silly trivialities, Odango?"  
"It's not trivial, it's life!"  
"Your life must be very shallow then."  
"Not as shallow as yours!"  
"How do you figure?"  
"Well, I mean, come on! You have to be the vainest guy alive! You must practice that overly-sarcastic look in the mirror every night! How much more pathetic can you be?"  
"If you want to see pathetic, you really should look at yourself when you say such things."  
"I'm fine just the way I am, thank you very much! I'm me!"  
"And I'm sure that's what people find most endearing about you."  
"Nothing you say can help me, you pompous jerk! Just because you don't care doesn't mean others don't. There's this one guy…he likes me exactly the way I am, I don't have to change at all!"  
"He must be really dumb to like you…or maybe he's just blind?"  
"You can't make such false accusations! You're so mean! I hate you!" She stared at him, her face turning a deep plum. "Now give me back my shoe!" She tore it out of his hand, shoved it back on her feet, and stormed angrily off to Rei's Shrine.  
***********************  
"I'm scared…this doesn't look right!"  
"Of course it doesn't look right you Odango! It's a trap carefully laid out by the enemy! How could it be right?"  
"I dunno…"  
"Duck!"  
"What?" Her eyes widened as she looked overhead, seeing a large plane zoom overhead. She quickly fell to the ground, letting it whiz over her head.  
"Not bad, Sailor Twerp…but can you manage two planes?" The blond-haired man chuckled and clapped his hands together, causing another plane to spring to life.  
"Aiieee! Run!"  
"Shabon Spray!" A foggy mist encompassed the terminal, blinding Jadeite.  
"Fire Soul!" He shrieked angrily, forcing the planes to accelerate and chase Usagi.   
"Ready, Sailor Moon? Use your tiara now!"  
"Right! Moon Tiara…action!" Usagi's tiara flew towards Jadeite, holding him captive and causing the two planes to meet in the center, causing an explosion in the spot he was held captive. Shrieking in agony, he withered around as he exploded into tiny bits and pieces.  
"Ouch, that had to hurt!"  
"I'm sure it did!"  
"Well, he deserved it!"  
Usagi yawned tiredly and whined, "Can we go home now? I'm tired…"  
"Will it shut you up?"  
"Mm-hmm!"  
"Then by all means, let's go home."  
***********************  
"Nothing happened last night! What a rip-off!"  
"They closed the airports for nothing!"  
"And I wanted to see a good show, too!"  
Usagi straggled into the classroom, weaving through where her classmates stood and heading tiredly towards her desk, bumping into Tsuzuki on her way.  
"Oops, sorry, Tsuzuki. Didn't mean to bump into you…"  
"No problem." He looked down at the bleak girl beside him. "You okay?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Are you catching Chieri's cold?"  
"Chieri has a cold?"  
"Yeah, that's what Yuni told me…"  
"Oh, that. That's just a cover for Haruna-sensei. Her badge test is today. Coach Mori wants her to take all six tests at once!"  
"Seriously?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Then we should go see her!"  
"But-"  
"Come on, Usagi, you're telling me you don't wanna ditch school?"  
"I do, it's just-"  
"Then let's go! Quick! Before Haruda gets here!"  
"Okay…" She giggled as he grabbed hold of her hand and ran out of the room, waving to Kouichi to follow.  
***********************   
"Look, there's a sign on the door! She's going for it after all!" Tsuzuki slowly pushed open the metal door and walked into the arena, flanked by his friends.  
"Okay, Asuka-san! Are you ready to go to the fifth level, or shall we break for lunch?"  
"No, let me finish! I can do one more level!"  
"Very well."  
Tsuzuki followed her every move, watching her land a high triple.  
"She's a quick learner."  
Tsuzuki turned to look at his former coach and nodded in agreement. "That she is."  
"She does have talent, but I wonder if it's because somebody instilled her with the foundation? This kind of technique normally takes years to learn, not weeks."  
"She was in a hurry."  
"Still, she did ten years worth of work so fast! I'm coaching her because you asked me to, but stop overworking her now…otherwise she'll be crushed."  
"Nah, she's strong. She won't break yet."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Tsuzuki! You didn't tell me that Coach Mori is training Cherry! So you haven't given up on her, eh?"  
"I got her into this. It's my job to follow through and help her out." He watched Chieri leave the ice and remove her skates, breaking for lunch. She looked up, noticing them for the first time and hurrying across the rink. "What are you guys doing with my coach?"  
"She used to be my coach, too."  
"How did you know I'd be here?"  
Usagi raised her hand sheepishly. "I kind of let it slip out…I figured he'd want to know. You don't mind, do you?"  
"No…"  
"I have something for you, Chieri."  
"You do!?"  
"It's the key to my old rink locker. It still works, if you want it…"  
"Really!?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Wow…thanks!"  
"Good luck on this final level, Cherry." He gazed at her tenderly, briefly touching her face before turning and walking over to the bleachers, leaving her to stare after him, stunned.  
"Good luck, Chieri!"  
"Yeah, break a-I mean, good luck!" Kouichi raised a hand to his head nervously. "The last time I said that, someone really close to me really did break something!"  
Usagi stared at him and shook her head. "No, Kouichi, it wasn't your fault! It was an accident. Accidents happen."  
"Yeah, but I've always felt guilty that-"  
"Well, don't."  
"Okay…"  
"Come on, let's go argue somewhere else. It's time for Cherry to skate again."  
"Bye Chieri!"  
"Bye!" She waved to her friends and walked back across the ice to put her skates back on and finish her test.  
***********************  
The end…until tomorrow, that is! Look for the ninth part of this epic tale tomorrow, and don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We've only just begun, there are still 9 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 9 days to tell you the rest of their story…I promise it'll be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie-Chan~  
February 15 2002  
Day 8 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Both Sailor Moon AND The Cherry Project belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ ….wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well!  
Translations for The Cherry Project came from Alex Glover's wonderful webpage. If you want to read TCP-or any other manga by Naoko-hime, it's the place to go! The web address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
A few lines were taken directly from the translated text by Alex Glover, but for the most part they remain uniquely my own! Please don't copy anything without emailing me first and asking!  
  
Questions, comments? Email me here: hunniebunny@aol.com…and whether you liked it or hated it, could you pretty please send me feedback? I'm majoring in writing, and any type of feedback helps! Constructive criticism, a note telling me it was good, or even bad…whatever! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Oh, and if you want to get this story-and others-delivered to your mailbox, just go to   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sailor_Moon_Rose  
You won't have to worry about when the next update is to see what happens next!  
  
( Y )  
( , ,*)  
(")(¨`v´¨)(")  
`·.·´  
LoveAlways,  
*Bonnie-Chan* 


	9. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART SEVE...

Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Seven  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 16, 2002  
Welcome back! Here's part nine...the scene is now set for the rest of our tale!  
Again, more Usagi! I actually had a huge story arc with Usagi planned for this chapter, but then I realized that I couldn't do it because I have to end on the scene I start the next chapter with, and Usagi's in it...so I can't do that arc. But look for even more Usagi tomorrow!!! (That's why this chapter is so short, too!)  
Welcome to Day Nine of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 8 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.  
Watch the Olympics...you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
Well, on with the story!  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Six  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
"What is she doing!?"  
  
"She's flubbing easy jumps!"  
  
Coach Mori shook her head regretfully. "The badge test started almost five hours ago...is she finally tiring out?"  
  
"That's the end of the original program! Please begin your free skate now!"  
  
Chieri struck a pose, and the music from the school exhibition blared over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Tsuzuki! She's becoming even more of a copy machine! Look at her, it's a miniature you! Right now the two of you could skate in perfect unison!"  
  
"The world doesn't need two of me."  
  
"So she's a clone. She doesn't have her own style. She has talent, but nothing special."  
  
"We can't start over, it will take years for her to learn...maybe it will be easier for her to quit skating altogether, so that she won't know unhappiness.  
  
"But she wants to skate now! She even joined a club!" Kouichi winced as he watched her fall on the ice."  
  
Tsuzuki murmured under his breath, "It looks like she's favoring her right leg...!? Is that why she's doing such a poor job?"  
  
The program ended and the judges left the room, conferring with one another before approaching Chieri, who now stood with her coach and friends.  
  
"Asuka-san....That back flip you just performed was banned, and you had many demerits. Your skating wasn't on the 6^th Level. However, since you've only been skating for such a short time, we've decided that you are technically satisfactory. You've passed the 6^th level."  
  
"I did!?" Chieri grinned before sinking to her knees painfully. "Ow..."  
  
Tsuzuki bent down beside her and sternly told her to take her skate off.  
  
"Your foot...it's bleeding!"  
  
"I cut it before the test began."  
  
"And yet you still managed to skate two programs..."  
  
Coach Mori shook her head regretfully. "If that doesn't heal up soon, you're not going to be able to enter the block tournament."  
  
"I'll be fine! It's just a surface wound!"  
  
"It's not fair! That girl is getting special treatment because her father was an Olympic champion!"  
  
Tsuzuki looked over at a black-haired girl scowling angrily towards Chieri as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Special treatment? The league doesn't do that...does it, Princess?" He glanced at the blond-haired girl leaning close to the other girl.  
  
"You girls shouldn't have time for such unnecessary chatter. Return to practice! We'll see when she performs in the tournament whether or not the decision was fair." She turned on her heel and exited the rink, followed by the other girls.  
  
Tsuzuki turned back to Chieri, who was nursing her injured foot. "You know, Cherry, your father's influence does help you out a bit."  
  
"What are you talking about? That's not true!"  
  
"Well, then, win over the rink at the tournament. Show off your true potential!"  
  
Chieri's eyes blurred with tears as she stood up and rushed into the locker room, ignoring the banter from the other girls. As she exited the room, she saw Usagi leaning against the door, waiting for her."  
  
"Usagi!?"  
  
"Congratulations! I'm so glad you passed your test! You shouldn't be running around on that injured foot though, let it heal."  
  
"I've got to tell you...the boys are thinking of searching for a new partner now. You have Coach Mori, you don't need them anymore."  
  
Canty smirked as she came up behind Chieri. "So they've finally given up on her?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Now's my chance! I'll convince Tsuzuki to pair skate with me! I've known it was his dream for so long, and I want to be the one who helps him fulfill it!"  
  
"Pair skating is...Tsuzuki's dream!?" She stared at Usagi, thunderstruck. "Is this true, Usagi?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"But...he's giving up on me? And it's his dream!? I never knew that!"  
  
"Chieri..." A pained look crossed Usagi's face. "I'm afraid that it's not longer possible for you to be Tsuzuki's partner anymore."  
  
***********************  
The end...until tomorrow, that is! Look for the tenth part of this epic tale tomorrow, and don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We're almost halfway done! There are only 8 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!  
Give me the next 8 days to tell you the rest of their story...I promise it'll be worth the ride! ^_^  
~Bonnie-Chan~  
February 16, 2002  
Day 9 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics  
I gotta say...that last scene with Chieri and Usagi? It was originally Hiroshi, but since this story is only from the viewpoints of Tsuzuki and Usagi, I put her in there so that you could still see the scene ^_^  
DISCLAIMER: Both Sailor Moon AND The Cherry Project belong to Naoko Takeuchi...man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ ...wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well!  
Translations for The Cherry Project came from Alex Glover's wonderful webpage. If you want to read TCP-or any other manga by Naoko-hime, it's the place to go! The web address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
A few lines were taken directly from the translated text by Alex Glover, but for the most part they remain uniquely my own! Please don't copy anything without emailing me first and asking!  
Questions, comments? Email me here: hunniebunny@aol.com...and whether you liked it or hated it, could you pretty please send me feedback? I'm majoring in writing, and any type of feedback helps! Constructive criticism, a note telling me it was good, or even bad...whatever! I'd really appreciate it!  
Oh, and if you want to get this story-and others-delivered to your mailbox, just go to  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sailor_Moon_Rose  
You won't have to worry about when the next update is to see what happens next!  
( Y )  
( , ,*)  
(")(`v)(")  
`·.·  
LoveAlways,  
*Bonnie-Chan* 


	10. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART EIGH...

Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Eight  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 17, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part ten...this story's starting to speed up!  
  
  
Okay, here's the arc I promised you! It's the second half of the story. The first half is a nice combo, it starts off with Usagi, and then it focuses more on Tsuzuki, Chieri and co. before coming back to Usagi. Enjoy!  
  
Welcome to Day Ten of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 7 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
  
Watch the Olympics…you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Eight  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
Chieri's eyes widened and she tightly clutched the crystal pendant she wore around her neck, rolling it between her fingers. "I can't be his partner anymore? Why not, Usagi!? Why can't he wait for me?"  
"He has to quit skating once he leaves junior high."  
"Are you serious?"  
"I'm afraid so. His dad wants him to enter the business world and begin focusing on one day taking over Tsuzuki Groups. He has to study leadership in high school, he won't be able to skate anymore."  
"Tsuzuki's going…to quit skating…"  
"His dream is to form a pair and take Japan by storm, not to mention grab the world title. He needs the perfect partner. Tsuzuki will probably be angry that I told you that, he told me in confidence."  
"So it's true?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Usagi, there you are! And Chieri! Come see this, they're adding your name to the board because you passed the badge test!"  
"Kouichi…?"  
"You know, you're only the second person to pass all six levels at once…Tsuzuki was the first."  
"He was?"  
"He was younger when he did it, of course."  
"Kouichi, stop bullying her." Tsuzuki looked at his friend in disgust before approaching Chieri. "What are you doing tomorrow? You don't practice on Sundays, right?"  
"Right…"   
"Great! Then we'll all go celebrate your victory!"  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm!"  
"Great!"  
***********************  
Tsuzuki shrugged out of his coat as he entered his house. The intercom buzzed, informing him that dinner was ready, and he headed into the dining room, sitting across from his father.   
"So, I hear that you're never home anymore."  
"This is because I got the construction team to build a rink, isn't it? Look, it was for an exhibition at school, it was only temporary…"  
"So your going off on your own is all about skating? Look, Masanori, I don't know why you transferred out of Green Garden Academy, but I think it's time for you to return. I'm still giving them money, even though you no longer attend, and it looks weird."  
"Father, I'm still getting good grades. I'm at the top of the class!"  
"No, Masanori. Anybody can skate on top of the ice. But only you can follow after me. I want you to begin preparing to take over the business."  
Tsuzuki stared stonily at his father as he continued to lecture, before pushing his plate away in disgust and storming upstairs, slamming the door to his room in fury. "So I have to quit skating right away, do I?" He yanked his black shirt over his head, throwing it at his dresser, knocking over a row of gold skating trophies. "Damnit! Father, why are you doing this to me!? Why now!?"  
He punched his pillow and flung himself onto his bed, sulking angrily long into the night.  
***********************  
"Cherry, over here! Since today is your celebration, you get to pick what we do! We'll do anything you like, anything at all!"  
Yuni grinned at Kouichi mistily. "You're so sweet to her…."  
Chieri, what do you have in your backpack?"  
Chieri looked up and waved at her friends before answering Usagi's question. "I have my ice skates, of course! I wanna go skating, all of us together!"  
"But, Cherry, your foot-"  
"I'm fine, honest!" She grinned and hurried over to the rink behind the school, trailed by her friends.   
When she sat down to put on her skates, Tsuzuki sat beside her. He bent down and put a small yellow sponge against her right foot.  
"If you put a sponge on it, it'll be alright."  
"Oh, okay! Thanks!"  
"I figured you'd want to skate. It's in your blood now."  
"It really is." She grinned at him as she finished lacing her skates, hurrying onto the ice.  
"Cherry! You shouldn't skate if you aren't paying attention!" Hiroshi bent down and helped the fallen girl to her feet, steadying her on the ice. "Are you alright? What's got you so perplexed?"  
"Who will Tsuzuki's new partner be?"  
"I can't tell you that."  
"Are you okay, Chieri?"  
She looked over at Tsuzuki, who had skated up behind her.   
"Yeah, I'm fine." She grinned at him and playfully skated away, starting a cheery game of tag that lasted all afternoon.  
When it was time to leave, the group of friends stood in a circle making idle chitchat as they waited for Chieri to come out of the locker room.   
"Okay, I'm here! Sorry that took so long!"  
"Cherry, you can't leave the rink still wearing your skates!"  
"What?" She glanced down at her feet and her eyes widened. "I forgot all about them!"  
Yuni grinned at her friend. "You're so scatterbrained! Forgetting such a simple task as changing your shoes!"  
Tsuzuki smiled, his poker face melting away as he burst out laughing.  
"Hey! It's not that funny, Tsuzuki! How mean!"  
"You're such a skating fool!"  
"What!? No, Tsuzuki, it's you who's the skating fool!"  
"Aww, you're not really mad at me, are you?  
"N-No…" She stuttered as she found herself sinking into his emerald eyes. "I'm not mad…"  
"Good! Now change your shoes, we want to take you out to dinner!"  
"Okay!"  
***********************  
"Oh my gosh, Luna, guess what!"  
"What? You've finally decided to take your duties as Sailor Moon seriously!"  
"No, Tuxedo Kamen asked me out!"  
"He WHAT!?"  
"I got a letter from him, it was in the mailbox! How awesome is that?"  
"A letter? What does it say?"  
I'm madly in love with you, and I'm hoping you feel the same.   
Meet me at the Juuban Mall tomorrow at midnight by the food court.   
Always Waiting,   
Tuxedo Kamen  
"Usagi! Don't you see? This must mean that he knows your true identity!"  
"It's destiny, we're meant to be! Don't you see, Luna? His heart told him who I was, and he's come to make me the luckiest girl in the world!"  
"We don't know for sure that he isn't the enemy, Usagi. Seeing that he sent you this note, it's highly probable that he is, and he's setting you up for a fall!"  
"Oh, Luna, stop being such a worrywart!" She grinned happily and hugged the letter to her chest, falling dreaming against her bed. "Tuxedo Kamen…"  
***********************  
Monday afternoon, Usagi sadly trudged into the Crown Arcade, slumping down on a chair by the counter.  
"Hey, Usagi! Come on, what's with the frown? What happened to your pretty smile?" Motoki leaned across the counter towards the despondent girl, frowning worriedly.  
"Nothing…"  
"I bet I know what's wrong with you! I bet you're upset because you didn't get one of those cheesy prank letters all the other girls are getting!"  
"I did so get a letter, you jerk! This doesn't concern you, so go away! I don't need to see your revolting face today…I just may vomit! Although I must say, you'd look better covered in puke then you do with that hideous jacket!"  
"I happen to like this jacket, thank you very much."  
"That's because it matches your personality. It's revolting, too!"  
"I'll have you know-"  
"Guys! Break it up! Can't you even be civil to each other for a day? Mamoru, leave the poor girl alone! Can't you see she's upset? And Usagi, stop egging him on!" Motoki rolled his eyes in frustration as he broke in to break off yet another fight between the bickering duo, causing them to separate angrily as Usagi stuck her tongue out at the bane of her existence before storming home.  
***********************  
That night, Usagi put the finishing touches on her face before hurrying over to the mall, making sure she was there before anybody else. Once there, her eyes widened and she quickly transformed, stepping out of the shadows and yelling, "Let her go!"   
She hurried over to where Naru had been dropped, her friend lying unconscious against the ground. "What do you think you're doing, Nephrite?" She grinned as he looked at her in shock. "That's right, I know you're not the real Tuxedo Kamen! He would never stoop so low as to send love letters to so many girls he's never met! Obviously it was a trap!"  
He laughed harshly, tossing his head back and creating a lion, sending it after Usagi.  
"Aieee! Keep that thing away from me!" She looked up as a red rose pierced the lion's side, causing it to howl in agony.  
"Tuxedo Kamen!"  
"How dare you try to pass yourself off as me? Making innocent girls believe in a silly prank, how foolish!"  
"Shut up, Cape Boy!"  
"Sailor Moon, you have to escape!"  
"Not without you!"  
"Hurry!"  
She got up and began running, but the lion quickly followed after her, no longer stunned.  
"Moon Tiara…Action!" Her eyes widened as she watched her attack merely stun the lion momentarily. "Oh no! it didn't work!"  
"Sailor Moon, quick!"  
Tuxedo Kamen pulled her against him and hurried to the elevator, pressing the button for it to close.  
"Thank you for saving me, Tuxedo Kamen!"  
"We have to get out of here, this is a trap!" His eyes scanned the small space before lighting upon a hidden door at the top of the elevator. He pried it open and jumped up, reaching down to pull Usagi out behind him. "As soon as the elevator stops, you have to jump, okay?"  
"Jump where?"  
"To the ledge. Otherwise we'll die!"  
"O-Okay…"  
"Ready? Jump!"  
They jumped to the ledge as the elevator began its plummet, and Usagi caught it with one hand, slipping. "Oh no!"  
"Sailor Moon, hold on!" He grabbed her hand at the last moment, pulling her up to the ledge.  
"Don't give up, Sailor Moon! Just hang in there!" He winced as he heard the elevator crash to the ground, knowing that if they had acted a moment later, they would be dead.  
"I hope I don't fall…"  
"Trust me. I won't let you get hurt, promise!"  
"I trust you. I do! I just don't wanna di-ie-ieee!"  
"You're not going to. Just focus on something else. Whatever you do, don't look down!"  
"Okay…something else…" she bit her lip thoughtfully before looking at him curiously. "Why do you always save me?"  
"I…I don't know. I just get this urge, like I have to protect you. I'm really not sure."  
"Oh. Weird…" Her eyes widened as part of the ledge crumbled, falling to the ground. "Oh my god…we're gonna die!"  
"Calm down, you're fine. Think of something else, ummm…what's your favorite food?"  
"Anything! Now that I can eat whatever I want, it all tastes so good! I can't get enough of it, I'm such a pig! But, oh! I shouldn't be telling you this, you'll think badly of me!"  
"I could never."  
"Tuxedo Kamen, I-" She licked her lips nervously, and opened her mouth to say more when the elevator doors were pried open and she saw Ami and Rei leaning down to help them out.   
"Thanks, you guys!"  
"No problem!"  
"Sailor Moon, you can't hog Tuxedo Kamen to yourself! He's not your own private toy!"  
"I know that, Mars! He was just helping me out! I would have died without him!"  
"Guys, break it up! He can hear every word you say, you know!"  
This immediately stopped the shouting match, and the two girls turned to look for Tuxedo Kamen, but he had disappeared from sight.  
"Ami!! What a dirty trick!"  
Luna peered over the blue-haired girl's shoulder at her charge. "I'm very disappointed in you, Sailor Moon. You shouldn't have gone off on your own like that! You should know better!"  
"Yes, I know…But it's a good thing I did! Otherwise he would have killed Naru!"  
"Well, that is true, however-"  
"Oh, come on, Luna! Be happy for once. Come on, if you stop lecturing me, I'll give you some catnip when we get back to my room!"  
"You really think you can bribe me by-"  
"It's your favorite kind…and it's a mouse! I bought it today!"  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm!"  
"well, I suppose…just this once…"  
"Of course!"  
She grinned cheerfully and merrily began skipping home.  
***********************  
Tsuzuki walked into his house, slamming the door shut behind him. He was greeted by his housekeeper right away. "Welcome home! I have been waiting for you, sir! You have a guest!"  
"A guest?"  
"Yes, she waits for you in the sitting room."  
She led him to the sitting room and walked away, giving him privacy. Tsuzuki turned the doorknob and headed into the room, stopping when he saw a girl with short, wavy blond hair sitting primly in a chair waiting for him.  
"Canty!?"  
"I've been waiting for you, Tsuzuki. I have a proposition for you."  
"What kind of proposition?"  
"I want to be your skating partner."  
***********************  
I know, I know…I can't do battle scenes…that's why I try not to use them! However, for this story, it's an inevitable occurrence…please bare with me! The story gets better, promise!  
  
The end…until tomorrow, that is! Look for the eleventh part of this epic tale tomorrow, and don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We're halfway done now! Whoo-hoo! There are only 7 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 7 days to tell you the rest of their story…I promise it'll be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonni  
February 17, 2002  
Day 10 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Both Sailor Moon AND The Cherry Project belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ …wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well!  
Translations for The Cherry Project came from Alex Glover's wonderful webpage. If you want to read TCP-or any other manga by Naoko-hime, it's the place to go! The web address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
A few lines were taken directly from the translated text by Alex Glover, but for the most part they remain uniquely my own! Please don't copy anything without emailing me first and asking!  
  
Questions, comments? Email me here: hunniebunny@aol.com…and whether you liked it or hated it, could you pretty please send me feedback? I'm majoring in writing, and any type of feedback helps! Constructive criticism, a note telling me it was good, or even bad…whatever! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Oh, and if you want to get this story-and others-delivered to your mailbox, just go to   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sailor_Moon_Rose  
You won't have to worry about when the next update is to see what happens next!  
  
( Y )  
( , ,*)  
(")(¨`v´¨)(")  
`·.·´  
LoveAlways,  
*Bonnie-Chan* 


	11. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART NINE...

Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Nine  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 18, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part eleven...this story's starting to speed up!  
  
  
Okay, this is more Tsuzuki and Chieri oriented, but the next few chapters are going to be FUN! Look for a LOT more of Usagi and co in the chapters to come…especially one in particular that had to be bumped a chapter…^_^  
  
Welcome to Day Eleven of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 6 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
  
Watch the Olympics…you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Nine  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
"You…want to be my partner?"  
"Yes! I mean, we are the same, you and I…aren't we? Both ice champions…we've known each other for years, Tsuzuki! Why did you ever tell me that you want to skate pairs?"  
"It may not happen, Canty."  
"I can make it happen!"  
"Canty, your dream is to become the next world champion! I'm not going to let you give up your dreams!"  
"But you don't have enough time to find someone new! I'm a fast learner, I can easily catch up to you! Change me if you need to, mold me to suit your needs!"  
"Canty…"  
"Just think about it, okay?" She smiled tearfully before turning and running out of the sitting room, leaving his house.   
Tsuzuki stared after her quietly, lost in thought. He pictured Chieri, and an unidentifiable look appeared in his eye. He quickly shook his head and left the room to prepare for the night.  
***********************  
"Ami, Rei, guess what!?"  
"What, Usagi?"  
"Princess Dia is going to be showing off her crystal tonight! Luna's going to let me go check it out! I get to dress up like a princess and everything!"  
"Wow, really?"  
"Mm-hmm!"  
"That's not fair! Luna, why can't you let Ami or I go instead of the klutz!?"  
"You're so mean, Rei!"  
Luna cleared her throat, silencing the girls before a battle ensued. "Usagi's father has tickets, she's going with him. She'll scout around while she's there to see if anything is amiss."  
"Have fun, Usagi!"  
"Thanks, Ami!"  
Rei grumbled in annoyance before telling the blond-girl to have fun.  
"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got to go get ready for tonight! See you later!"  
"Bye Usagi!"  
***********************  
"Oh! You ruined my dress!" Usagi glared at the red-head who had spilled her punch on her beautiful white dress before scurrying off to find a bathroom. After cleaning her hem, she went back to the ballroom, staring dejectedly at the swirling dancers as she leaned against the table.  
"May I have this dance, Princess?"  
Usagi looked up at a tall, dark-haired man and her eyes widened. Tuxedo Mask!? "Umm…sure! I mean, you may, I mean…"  
He chuckled heartily and took her into his arms, sweeping around the dance floor elegantly.  
"Thank you, that was lovely." She curtsied as he bowed, and the two walked back to the snack table. When she turned back around, he was gone. Where did he…go?  
***********************  
Usagi sighed as she walked into her bedroom, detransforming into her school uniform and changing for bed. She yawned tiredly and looked into the mirror.   
"You did a good job tonight, Usagi."  
"Mmm…I wish that stupid general hadn't shown up…I just wanted to have a good time! Although, I did get to dance once…it was so amazing…" She trailed off, her mind filled with images of the night, and she sighed dreamily.  
"Get some sleep, Usagi. You have school in the morning."  
"Goodnight, Luna."  
"Sweet dreams, Usagi."  
***********************  
"Tsuzuki-san, can I see you for a moment?"  
"Sure, Haruda-sensei, what's up?"  
"It's Haruna!"  
"Right."  
"Anyway, I got a phone call from your father today. He says that you have to transfer back to your old school?"  
"Damnit!" Tsuzuki shook his head in frustration before nodding in defeat. "Unfortunately, yes."  
"Do you know when?"  
"Within the week. If you'll excuse me…"  
"Of course."  
He turned and left the classroom, bumping into Hiroshi and Kouichi.   
"What was that all about?"  
"My father wants me to transfer back to GGA."  
"You're kidding."  
"Unfortunately, no."  
Kouichi shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm against this, Tsuzuki. Besides, we still haven't done anything with Chieri! We can't give up on her, not yet. What do you want to do? Whatever it is, we're behind you 100%."  
"I'm sorry to drag you so far into this thing. I would have liked to perform with her in the next tournament…" he looked up to stare at his friends. I'm not going to look for a partner much longer, guys."  
"But Tsuzuki-"  
"I know what I have to do. No matter how tough it will be, I know what needs to be done."  
***********************  
Tsuzuki walked through the park after school looking for Chieri. He spotted her on a bench by the river, listening to her walkman.   
"Is that the music for your free skate?"  
She looked up at him, startled. "Mm-hmm."  
He handed her a cassette and grinned lopsidedly. "I thought this music suited you a bit better."  
She popped the tape into her walkman and listened to it, closing her eyes thoughtfully before stopping the tape and staring up at him. "Thank you, Tsuzuki. It's beautiful."  
"I wanted to tell you…Hiroshi, Kouichi and I? We're going back to our old school tomorrow…"  
"You are?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"I have something to tell you, too."  
"Oh?"  
"I've decided to quit skating."  
"What!? Don't say such stupid things!"  
"Well…since I can't skate pairs with you anymore…since you're leaving my school…how can I continue skating without you by my side?"  
"You act like I'm going to Siberia…"  
"It's almost as though you are, though! It's so far away…"  
Is she going to cry? He looked at her in concern, pulling her close and embracing her. "You like to skate, right?"  
"Right…"  
"So don't quit. You're supposed to be stronger than this, Cherry. You're going to challenge the princess! You challenged her…A challenge is a battle with yourself. Nobody can defeat you but you." He looked deeply into her eyes, chucking her chin with his finger. "If you decide to keep skating, I promise that we'll meet again."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm." He glanced at his watch and raised an eyebrow at her. "So what do you say, Cherry? Are you a quitter after all?"  
"No…I'm going to keep skating, Tsuzuki. You've done so much for me…it's the least I can do."  
"Good, I'm glad. It's five o'clock already, you know. You should be at practice now."  
"Ri-Right." She grinned tearfully at him, waved, and walked away slowly, glancing back at him over her shoulders before disappearing from sight.   
"We'll meet again soon, Asuka Chieri…we'll meet again soon."  
***********************  
(In the actual manga, this chapter signifies the end of part one. The next chapter, part two, jumps ahead to the block tournament!)  
  
A bit abrupt, I know…I've been having major computer troubles lately, I'm lucky I got this much done! I have some big chapters to come though, so don't worry! ^_^  
  
The end…until tomorrow, that is! Look for the eleventh part of this epic tale tomorrow, and don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We're halfway done now! Whoo-hoo! There are only 6 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 6 days to tell you the rest of their story…I promise be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie  
February 18, 2002  
Day 11 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics 


	12. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART TEN*

Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Ten  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 19, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part eleven...this story's starting to speed up!  
  
  
Okay, this isn't as much Usagi as I wanted...but wait until tomorrow! Have I got a treat for you!!! A reward for sticking with me so long!!  
  
Welcome to Day Twelve of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 5 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
  
Watch the Olympics...you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Ten  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
"Wow, the rink is even more gorgeous up close! Good luck, Chieri!"  
"Thanks, Usagi! I'm really glad you're here with me!"  
"Number 3, Asuka Chieri!"  
Usagi grinned happily and wrapped her hands around her friend's skate guards for safekeeping.  
Chieri skated onto the ice and launched straight into a triple axle.  
Yuni screamed happily and clapped her hands, turning to the tall boy who had crept up beside her.  
I can't believe this is only her first performance, can you? Hey, Kouichi? If Chieri wins this weekend, will she go on to the World Championships?"  
"No, this is just a primary. The East Japan tournament comes next, followed by All-Japan."  
Hiroshi nodded in agreement. "Chieri actually has a shot now, the regulations have been changed, so age and experience are no longer factors."  
"Oh no! She just skipped in her sequence!" Usagi clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. "Come on, Chieri! You can do it!"  
She winced as her friend entered her final combination, over-rotating on the fourth spin and crashing onto the ice before coming to the end of her program and waving to the crowd.  
She headed back to the kiss-and-cry area, anxiously awaiting her scores.  
5.0, 5.0, 5.0, 4.9, 4.9, 4.8, 4.8, 4.9, 5.0  
"That's it!?"  
"Those were her markets for required elements."  
4.1, 4.9, 4.9, 4.8, 4.9, 4.9, 4.9, 4.9, 4.8  
"Oh my god, her marks are awful!"  
"Those were her marks for presentation. They're actually pretty good for a first performance.  
Chieri grinned at her antsy friend. "It's okay, Yuni, really."  
"Has the Princess skated yet? This program only has pictures, not the order they skate in."  
"Pictures!?"  
"Mm-hmm! Look!"  
"Oh my god, my picture's horrible!"  
"Hey...her real name isn't Princess!?"  
"It isn't?"  
"No, it's...Akiyama Canty. Yuni looked at Kouichi curiously. Akiyama...isn't that your last name, Kouichi?"  
Hiroshi glanced at his friend. "You didn't tell them?"  
"Damn...I didn't want to tell you, Chieri. The Princess...she's my little sister."  
"No way! Wait a second...younger sister? She's younger than me?"  
Usagi frowned at her friend. "Why didn't you tell us before, Kouichi? Now I see why you know so much about skating..."  
"I can't skate. That's why I support Tsuzuki."  
"Ah, I see."  
"Oh! Miss Cherry!?"  
Chieri turned to see a boy with pale hair holding a fluffy white teddy bear.  
"Yes?"  
"This is for you. He's Cherry the Bear! I'm your number one fan, and he's number two!"  
"You're...my fan? Well, thank you."  
A crowd of people formed around the duo, chattering excitedly.  
"Kikuchi Wataru just gave that new skater a bear!"  
"That's not fair!"  
A reporter chuckled lightly at the amorous girls surrounding him. "I see that the boys' world junior champion has his sights set on you, Asuka-san!"  
"Really? World junior champion?"  
She turned her head as Canty brushed past her, heading onto the rink.  
"Number 19, Akiyama Canty!"  
Wataru wrapped his arms around Chieri as she watched her rival glide around the rink.  
"She's so graceful...like a fluttering butterfly..."  
"She's called the Princess because even though she's young, she has amazing power on the ice."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Did you really challenge her to a match? There's no way you'll ever beat her. You don't have any personality. You're better suited for pairs...will you pair skate with me?"  
"Chieri glared at Wataru and slapped him. "Of course not! Of all the impertinent questions!"  
She glanced at the scoreboard, where Canty's scores were appearing on the screen, mainly 5.9's. She scowled angrily and stalked towards the locker room.  
***********************  
"Chieri? Are you in here?"  
"Yeah."  
Usagi cautiously walked into the locker room and sat beside her desolate friend.  
"You did a good job out there. I'm proud of you!"  
"I'm not. The Princess did so much better than me!"  
"She's also more experienced. I'll never catch up to her, Usagi!"  
"Yes you will. Tomorrow will be better, honest."  
"I sure hope so."  
"I...ummm...have to go home, I can't stay here with you for the rest of the competition."  
"Why not?"  
"Family emergency."  
"Is it serious?"  
"No...but I have to go home. I'll watch from my TV though, promise!"  
"Okay. Thanks for coming with me, Usagi."  
"No problem. Show them what you're made of on Sunday, okay?"  
"I will."  
The two girls embraced before Usagi unraveled herself from her friend's arms and went back to her hotel room to transport home.  
***********************  
"So, you're Sailor Jupiter, huh?"  
"I guess so."  
"Well, it's great to have you on board!"  
"Thank you, Sailor Moon."  
"We'll be great friends, I know it! Just don't let Mars get to you. Her bark is worse than her bite. As for Mercury, she's really smart! If you have any questions, she can help you out!"  
Usagi grinned at the brunette before her before leading her to the Hikawa Shrine to meet the other senshi.  
***********************  
Tsuzuki walked into the ice rink, the crowd parting for him, allowing him the ability to freely moved towards the rink.  
The crowd began murmuring in awe, and reporters clamored around him.  
"Tsuzuki Masanori has just made an appearance...he's coaching the Princess! The rumors are about becoming her coach are true!"  
Tsuzuki noticed Chieri as he was swept towards the rink, and the image of her watery eyes would haunt him for the rest of the day.  
***********************  
Okay, a LOT abrupt...mainly the scene with Jupiter...but the rest of it didn't fit! Tomorrow brings the result of the Block Championship...and look for a VERY special Usagi arc!!!!!!  
  
The end...until tomorrow, that is! Look for the twelth part of this epic tale tomorrow, and don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We're halfway done now! Whoo-hoo! There are only 5 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 5 days to tell you the rest of their story...I promise be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie  
February 19, 2002  
Day 12 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics 


	13. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART ELEV...

Held By The Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Eleven  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 20, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part thirteen...this story's starting to speed up!  
  
Mostly Usagi today, yay!  
  
Welcome to Day Thirteen of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 4 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
  
Watch the Olympics...you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Eleven  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
"Motoki, turn on the TV, hurry!"   
The buttery-blond haired boy looked up as a golden whirlwind flew into the Crown Fruit Parlor, plopping down onto a stool and reaching over the counter to grab a chunky black remote.  
"Usagi, what are you-"  
"Shh! I wanna see this!" She turned the volume up and stared at the screen, engrossed.  
"Number 21, Akiyama Canty, skating to the music of Emperor!"  
Usagi watched through narrowed eyes as the petite blond flew around the ice, landing difficult jumps before performing her own special spin, the on-parade, and launching into the first junior quadruple toe loop ever used in competition. Once she was done skating, she sat in the kiss-and-cry area, smiling when a string of 6.0's were announced.  
"Number 22, Asuka Chieri, also skating to Emperor!"  
Usagi's eyes widened as she watched her friend mirror the previous skater's program, reaching the part with the quadruple and crashing into the cameras at the edge of the ice before finishing her performance and heading off the ice.  
"Asuka-san's marks are all over the board! Why, she has one 6.0! She also has a 3.1! The results have never been this varied in competition before! It looks like this season we're in for a showdown between newcomer Asuka Chieri and skating favorite Akiyama Canty, better known as the Princess!"  
Usagi growled in frustration as she jabbed the power button, cutting off the announcer's comments. "Tsuzuki, what have you done!? How could you let Chieri skate Tsuzuki's program?"  
"Usagi, calm down! It's just a meet!"  
She turned to glare at Motoki. "No, it's not! You should know that better than anyone, Toki!"  
"Why, cuz that could have been you?"  
"That would never be me! I turned him down when he asked me to pair skate!"  
"You turned him down because you broke your arm and ruined your Olympic dreams."  
"No, Motoki. I turned him down because I don't have the heart of a skater."  
"Then why are you so upset right now?"  
"Because Chieri is my friend! He's messing around with her heart! She's in love with him, she'll do anything he asks her to, and this is what he does to her!"  
"Ah, I see. That's why you're so mad. You're still in love with him."  
"What!? I was never in love with him; we were never anything but friends!"  
"Just friends?"  
"That's right."  
"How do you know it couldn't have been something more?"  
"Well, let's see. A) He's not my soul mate, and B) He's already half in love with Chieri…We were never in love!"  
"I think you-"  
"You thought wrong, Motoki. I'm not in love with Tsuzuki, and I no longer dream of the gold medal in any Olympics. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." She slammed the remote down on the counter and stormed out of the arcade, stopping at a nearby crosswalk and waiting for the light to change.  
"Usagi, wait up!"  
"Why can't you leave me the fuck alone?" She turned around with a scowl on her face, only to have it wiped off as a look of amazement replaced it. "Mamoru, you actually know my name? Color me impressed."  
The light changed to green and the little white man on the sign appeared, allowing her to briskly walk cross the street, Mamoru at her heels. "Why are you following me?"  
"Maybe I'm just going where you're going."  
"Well, I'm going to sit on this bench right here and get my thoughts together. So, while parting is such sweet sorrow, yaddi yaddi yadda…it's time for you to go." She plopped down on the bench and stared at him expectantly.  
"Actually, Usagi, I-"  
"You said my name again!"  
"So?"  
"So…you're being nice to me today. Why?"  
"You look sad, like you could use a friend."  
"She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You want to be my friend?"  
"Well…yeah. I mean, I know we tease each other a bit-okay, a lot, but…I don't know. Aren't we friends on some level?"  
"I-I don't know, I never really thought about it before."  
"I mean, look at you and Rei. You guys are always at one another's throats, and yet you're still the very best of friends."  
"True…even though we do nothing but bicker-worse than you and I at times if you can believe it!-I love her to death, and I would totally trust her with my life, ya know?"  
"Could you ever trust me?"  
"Well, I, uh…"  
"I know I'd trust you."  
"You would?"  
"Of course."  
"Why? You hate me."  
"No I don't. I just like to tease you. There's a difference."  
"Why do you enjoy teasing me so much?"  
"Because I can? I don't know, Motoki says I tease you because you're like the little sister I never had. Maybe it's true. To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure why. I just…don't know what to say when I'm around you. It's strange."  
"Wow."  
"Wow what?"  
"We just had a moment."  
"A moment?"  
"Yeah. Chiba Mamoru, I think we just bonded." She grinned up at him with twinkling blue eyes. "I think this is the most we've ever talked without a yelling match. It's definitely the fist time you've ever confided in me, spoken to me as an equal instead of an annoying little bug…maybe that sister thing is accurate. That tends to be the way brothers and sisters view each other."  
"You know this from experience?"  
"Well, I do have a younger brother."  
"I never knew that."  
"Yeah, his name is Shingo, he's ten. What about you, any siblings?"  
"I'm sorry to inform you that you are the only one I get to tease."  
"Lucky me." She scowled playfully, then scooted over and patted the bench. "Here, sit down, take a load off…it seems you'll be staying awhile."  
"As long as you'll tolerate me," he replied, flopping down onto the bench and turning to face her.  
"Well in that case…"  
"Then again, I never did need a reason to torment you."  
"Oh, you! She sighed in exasperation before cocking her head at him thoughtfully. "Hey, Mamoru?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Since you don't have any other siblings…it's okay to use me as a stand-in. I've decide that maybe you're not so bad after all."  
"That's really nice of you, Usagi."  
"Who knows? Maybe if you take a shining to Shingo, he can be your new little brother. I have a feeling the two of you will get along really well."  
"Why's that?"  
"You both love to tease me-especially about my hair!"  
He chuckled lightly. "I would be honored to be part of your family, Usagi…especially considering you used to hate me."  
"Not hate…I don't hate anybody. Mainly, just…confused. You always tormented me for no reason, making me so mad that I would retaliate. Now I see why. And you're right, it does remind me of my relationship with Shingo. We may fight a lot, but we have our moments…much like the one you and I are having now. And, to answer your earlier question…I trust you, much as I trust Shingo-even Rei-despite our many differences."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Thank you. That means a lot to me."  
She returned his smile and glanced at him curiously. "What did you want to talk to me about, anyway?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, did you follow me here just to make peace, or was there another reason for your presence?"  
His eyes clouded over in remembrance and his eyes took on a concerned look. "Actually, I just wanted to know if you were alright."  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"  
"Cuz you left the parlor practically in tears, you looked really upset."  
"You were there?"  
"Yeah."  
"And you came after me?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"That's really sweet…the sort of thing an older brother really would do. I'm okay, though, really."  
"Won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
"I really don't-"  
"It'll help to get it off your chest. Besides, wouldn't an older brother insist on knowing what ails you?"  
"I guess you're right. It's just…so confusing."  
"Something about ice skating?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did you want to be a skater?"  
"Not really, no. I never really skated until last year, when Tsuzuki asked me to. You see…I didn't use to be the girl you know now. You would have thought me to be a very different person last year. To make a long story short, I've belonged to a gymnastics club for as long as I can remember. I was really good, I had a great shot for the next summer Olympics.   
One day I met Tsuzuki, and he took me to the rink because I had always wanted to learn how to skate. I had a knack for it, so he kept teaching me new things.   
Two weeks before nationals, I was at my afternoon session practicing my beam routine. As I was dismounting, I fell and broke my wrist. It healed and stuff, but it's always gonna be weak because of how it broke. So much of gymnastics relies on your hands. I can still do it, just not competitively.  
Tsuzuki knew this, and said that since ice skating doesn't rely so heavily on your arms, I should be a competitive skater. In fact, he wanted me to skate pairs with him.  
I told him I wouldn't because my heart wouldn't be in it, then I told his friends about one of my friends at school who loves skating.   
They clicked, and Chieri decided to skate singles before being Tsuzuki's partner because she wants the approval of the Princess. Today, during that interview with the Princess, they said that Tsuzuki is her new coach. You saw it just now. The two girls had the same music, similar dresses, the same program! She put her trust in him, and he did this to her. It probably broke her heart. She loves him so much. Admires him, too, has an old poster of him in her room for inspiration. I don't understand how he could do this to her, especially since he loves her. Even if he is too stubborn to admit it."  
"That's quite a tale."  
"I know."  
"Did you love Tsuzuki?"  
"No, I never saw him as anything but a friend. I'm glad I didn't, he and Chieri are perfect together-soul mates."  
"You believe in soul mates?"  
"Don't you?"  
"I don't know, I never really thought about it before."  
"Well I do. Someday, I'll find my perfect guy, and we'll just…click. It will be perfect." She absently rubbed her wrist and winced.  
"You okay?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. My wrist just acts up sometimes, mainly when the weather changes drastically, like it did today, and during bat-erhm, bad storms. It also acts up when I use it a lot or put too much pressure on it."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah. It sucks, but what can I do, ya know? That's life." She smiled shyly. "Thanks for taking the time to listen to me today, Mamoru. It was really sweet of you, and I really appreciate it."  
"Hey, no problem. Besides, it gave me a better understanding of you, of what your life has been like. You're right, we did bond today."  
"We did, didn't we?"  
"I really admire you, bouncing back after such a devastating loss with no visible scars…it's inspiring."  
"My scars are inside, and will be there forever. However, you're right. I am learning to be happy again. I even get to sleep in late now! Too late, usually. And I can eat whatever I want-no more strict diets! I don't always have to do my homework in order to maintain my average, and it's okay if I suck at math, I can flunk a class every now and then without repercussions." She cast a sheepish glance at Mamoru.   
"I must say, when I first met you, and hit you with my test? That was the lowest test grade I've ever received. I just don't get the material, no matter how hard I try. I had a tutor for the longest time, but we stopped getting together once I stopped gymnastics.  
Why do I always run into you when things go wrong? That day with the test. Every day I actually oversleep and am late. I wonder why that is, don't you?"  
"Destiny, I guess."  
"I guess." She smiled at him hesitantly. "We should try this bonding thing again sometime. Next time you get to tell me your life story, okay?"  
"You're leaving now?"  
"Yeah, it's getting dark. It will be dinnertime soon." She stood up and smoothed out her skirt. Do you have any plans tonight?"  
"No, why?"  
"Well, you can come to my house and eat dinner with us…if you want to, that is."  
"You don't have to-"  
"I know."  
"Are you sure that your mother won't mind?"  
"Of course. She always cooks so much that there's always leftovers in the fridge-My friends are always welcome. Shingo's, too."  
"Well, it just so happens that I don't have any plans for the night. I would love to have dinner with my new sister, get to know her family-and her-better."  
She grinned happily. "Good! Let's go, then! Mom may not care if I have company over for dinner, but she'll be really mad if I'm late! Oh, and ignore Daddy if he's mean to you-once he knows you're just a friend and nothing more, he'll be alright. And whatever you do, don't egg Shingo on, he's twice the trouble then!"   
She kept up a stead stream of chatter as the walked to her hose, and Mamoru couldn't help but enjoy himself fully for the first time in years.  
***********************  
"You really did a number on your foot, Cherry."  
Chieri looked up at Tsuzuki, who was examining her foot while she lounged on a sterile white hospital bed.  
"You twisted it pretty badly during that fall on the ice. I've warned you about doing too many spins before you're ready." He turned to Coach Mori, who was standing beside him. "That was quite a shocking free skating she performed, was it intentional?"  
"No, of course not."  
"I'll be battling the reporters all night." He ran his hands through his sandy hair tiredly. His eyes glazed over, remembering the day he refused Canty's wish to make her his partner, remember his agreement to coach her instead. He shook his head and focused on Chieri as she began to speak again.  
"I don't want to do this again, Tsuzuki. Was my skating really so similar to the Princess?"  
"Your talent definitely isn't ordinary. You definitely impressed the officials tonight with your ability." He glanced down at her ankle and nodded tartly. "Your ankle will be fine. You didn't crash on purpose, right?"  
"I emptied my head, and thought only of skating…"  
Like always, she emptied her head…!?  
"Have you seen Hiroshi and Kouichi lately?"  
"Yeah, they stop at the rink sometimes."  
"Good." He playfully tweaked her nose. "Hey, now, don't cry. What's wrong?"  
"I'm not crying! It's just...you've forgotten me already. You only have eyes for the Princess now."  
He looked at her curiously and slowly shook his head. "No, Cherry, I've always been thinking about you…" He stood up abruptly and quickly changed the topic. "I've got to go now." With that he waved to her and quickly walked out of the room before she had a chance to process what he had said.  
"Tsuzuki, what's going on? The Cherry Project hasn't been broken up yet!"  
He tiredly looked over at Yuni as he exited the room. "Come with me, we can't talk here."  
***********************  
"Cherry's becoming a copy machine!? How is that possible?"  
Hiroshi cleared his throat to stare down at Yuni from him position at the window of Tsuzuki Groups. "The music was a gamble. The order the girls skated in was a lottery. Either way, her music would have been the same."  
Tsuzuki nodded in agreement. "We wanted to make the Japanese Skating Union sit up and take notice."  
"She showed off her technique better than we ever anticipated, skating right after the Princess." Kouichi sat down on the edge of Tsuzuki's desk, staring at his hands.  
"Then…why did you become her coach, Tsuzuki? I don't get it. If you're doing this to help Cherry, then staying with her would be the best thing to do, right?"  
"Not necessarily, no. It's more complicated than that."  
"I have all the time in the world to listen."  
***********************  
The next afternoon, Tsuzuki stood in a spectator box high above the rink, watching Chieri's practice. Now we'll see if our gamble paid off. She can't go on being a copycat much longer…it's time for her to realize that she needs a unique style all her own.  
He watched her skate slowly to the center of the ice, waiting for her music to begin. As the tempo began to crescendo, she fell to the ground and fainted.  
***********************  
I hope that wasn't too abrupt! That scene with Usagi and Mamoru has been written for a VERY long time, I've been waiting forever to finally reach this point! More tomorrow!!!  
  
The end...until tomorrow, that is! Look for the thirteenth part of this epic tale tomorrow, and don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We're halfway done now! Whoo-hoo! There are only 4 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 4 days to tell you the rest of their story...I promise it will be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie  
February 20, 2002  
Day 13 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics  
  
DISCLAIMER: Both Sail Moon AND The Cherry Project belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ …wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well!  
Translations for The Cherry Project came from Alex Glover's wonderful webpage. If you want to read TCP-or any other manga by Naoko-hime, it's the place to go! The web address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
A few lines were taken directly from the translated text by Alex Glover, but for the most part they remain uniquely my own! Please don't copy anything without emailing me first and asking! 


	14. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART TWEL...

Held by the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Twelve  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 21, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part thirteen...this story's starting to speed up!  
  
  
I totally forgot to congratulate the ice dancers, who medaled this past Monday! I know, I know…they're never gonna read this……but I don't care!  
Congratulations to gold medalists Marina Anissina and Gwendal Peizerat of France, silver medalists Irina Lobacheva and Illia Averbukh of Russia, and bronze medalists Barbara Fusar Poli and Maurizio Margaglio of Italy! You all did a great job!!!  
  
I really, really hope Michelle Kwan wins tonight…she deserves the gold!!  
  
  
Usagi and Chieri, for the most part……the three most explosive chapters are on their way, and then it's all over! Mixed emotions here!  
  
Welcome to Day Fourteen of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 3 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
  
Watch the Olympics...you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Twelve  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
Usagi slipped into the rink after school, looking for Chieri, who hadn't been in school for the past couple of days.  
"Tsukino-san? What are you doing here?"  
"She turned and looked into the kind brown eyes of Coach Mori. "I'm looking for Chieri."  
"She isn't here today."  
"She isn't? I mean, I know she hasn't been in school, but she hasn't been here, either? What's wrong with her?"  
"She can't skate anymore."  
"What!? What do you mean she can't skate anymore??"  
"Just as she approached the ice the other day, she fainted. She becomes paralyzed and can do nothing but hurt herself-Doctor Kismet says there's nothing wrong with her, her illness is in her mind. Ever since hearing that she's nothing but a copy machine, she's become too afraid to skate. It was Masanori who choose for her to skate to the same music the Princess had. He knew that she was losing herself and becoming nothing more than an imitation. But did he cause her to break down like this? What was he thinking?" Coach Mori shook her head in frustration. "I don't think she's going to be able to skate in the east Japan Tournament, she'll have to withdraw."  
"You can't do that! Chieri has to compete!"  
"I don't want to take her out! She has to overcome this problem, she doesn't have much time to achieve this by the tournament."  
Usagi nodded thoughtfully. "If anyone can do it, Chieri can." She heard a scuffling noise behind her and turned her head. "Chieri! Hi!"  
"Hey, Usagi."  
"Are you going to skate today?"  
"I'm going to try."  
She slowly removed her skate guards and walked towards the ice. "The ice…it's shrinking. I can't do this, I'm too scared!"  
"You can do it, Chieri! Why have you stopped believing in yourself?"  
"Because I'm nothing but a clone of the Princess. I heard what they said about me. I didn't mean to-but it's the truth. When I walk onto the ice, it feels like I'm about to be crushed…"  
"I'll help you get back to the way you were, Chieri. Don't rush yourself, just take your time. The Cherry Project will be behind you every step of the way."  
"The Cherry Project ended once the festival was over, Usagi. Tsuzuki is the onlyone I don't see anymore…I see everyone else from time to time. But Tsuzuki and i…it's as though we'd never met…"  
"You have to believe in him, Chieri!"  
"What is there to believe in?"  
"Have faith. You love him, don't you? Then have faith in him!"  
"Don't tell him that I can't skate, Usagi. I don't want him to know."  
"But, Chieri, he has a right to know that-"  
"No! Please! Please…" She fell to the gground, allowing salty tears to trickle down her rosy cheeks as she finally caved in to despair.  
***********************  
"How was that, Tsuzuki?"  
"Pretty clean, Canty. You're doing a good job today."  
"I think I should change my music. It has a bad image now…"  
"No, the music suits you, you've already perfected it. It showcases your ability."  
"Tsuzuki!"  
The boy with white-blond hair turned his head, watching as Usagi walked into the arena.  
"Take it from the top, Canty." He turned to her curiously. "What's up, Usagi?"  
"Chieri can't skate anymore!"  
"I see."  
"That's all you can say? I see!? What kind of monster are you? Why won't you see her anymore?"  
"I'm coaching Canty now, I need to make her a better skater, bring her to the top of her field. It's not my job to coach Cherry any longer."  
"Is that so?"  
"Afraid so."  
"You're a monster! You know what, Tsuzuki? You…you disgust me! It's your fault that Chieri can't skate anymore…I don't know you any longer!" She glared at him angrily before storming out of the rink, slamming the door behind her, leaving Tsuzuki to stare at the ice before turning back to Canty.  
***********************  
"Usagi!? What's wrong?"  
Usagi looked up at Hiroshi and Kouichi with stormy blue eyes. "Tsuzuki is being a jerk again, of course!"  
"Usagi…you told Cherry recently to believe in Tsuzuki, right?"  
"Right…" She looked up at Hiroshi curiously.  
"Well, right now, Tsuzuki is putting his dream on hold to take a chance on her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He wants her to recover from being a copy machine…"  
"By going about it through such drastic means?"  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"Usagi, we don't have any time left. Tsuzuki doesn't have the time to find a new partner, so he's training Cherry. We have to believe in them…together, they can make magic."  
"Magic…"  
***********************  
"Oh, Cherry…"  
Tsuzuki looked down on the pale-haired girl from his place high above the rink, watching her fall on the rink, comforted by his two best friends, Hiroshi and Kouichi.  
He saw her look up, straight at him, mouth his name, before turning back to his friends and making waving motions.  
A moment later, they left the ice, and he returned his gaze to the quivering girl as she stepped onto the ice……  
***********************  
The best is yet to come………thanks for sticking with me this long!  
  
The end...until tomorrow, that is! Look for the fifteenth part of this epic tale tomorrow, and don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We're almost done now! Whoo-hoo! There are only 3 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 3 days to tell you the rest of their story...I promise it will be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
February 21, 2002  
Day 14 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics  
  
DISCLAIMER: Both Sailor Moon AND The Cherry Project belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ …wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well! 


	15. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART THIR...

Held by the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Thirteen  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 22, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part thirteen...this story's starting to speed up!  
  
  
Wow, did anyone see the skating last night? Talk about intense! Michelle Kwan fell, but was in first place due to her short, then Irina Slutskya skated and placed second. Since there was a three-way tie for first (Sarah Hughes skated a beautiful performance…close to perfect!), Sarah got the gold because she had the performance of the night, and Michelle fell into forth. I can't say I'm not disappointed. I wanted Michelle to win SO badly!! I don't begrudge Sarah the medal though, she was fabulous….I just wanted Michelle to win!!) Congratulations to Gold medalist Sarah Hughes of the USA, silver medalist Irina Slutskya of Russia, and bronze medalist Michelle Kwan of the USA…all three of you were terrific, you kept me on the edge of my seat until the end!  
  
Watch the skating exhibition tonight…they're always so much fun!!!  
  
Only two chapters left…I don't know if I should cheer or cry!!!  
  
Welcome to Day Fifteen of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day for the next 2 days. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
  
Watch the Olympics...you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Thirteen  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
"You have to be able to surmount this obstacle, Cherry! Keep trying, I know you can do it!" Tsuzuki stared down at the blond girl quivering at the edge of the ice.  
He heard her trembling voice filter through the speakers in the small box. "I've got to get over this fear…I have to…but I can't. Oh, the ice, it's shrinking…" She gasped and fell to the ground, causing Tsuzuki to clench his fists as he watched the fallen angel pick herself up from the ground.  
"Cherry-chan!? What are you doing here? It's dark outside, no one's here!"  
"Wataru…!?"  
Tsuzuki clenched his jaw as he watched the younger boy put his arms around Chieri, comforting her.  
"Here, Cherry-chan. Skate with me, we'll split your pain in half, okay? I want to pair skate with you, that wasn't a lie. Skating won't be scary if you're with someone. Don't you agree that it's better to skate as a pair instead of solo?"  
"Y-Yes…"  
"So skate with me! We'll make it happen, you'll be able to skate again in no time!"  
Tsuzuki's nails dug into his skin as he turned his back on the ice and left the VIP box.  
***********************  
"Usagi, I'm very proud of you! You're finally taking your duties as leader responsibly!"  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Luna?"  
"I saw you on the news. The way you handled those bank robbers was commendable."  
"Bank robbers? Luna, I thought I told you that sniffing too much cat nip was the equivalent of getting high! It's an addictive drug that does weird things to your mind!"  
"I resent that! I am not high, I am completely sober!"  
"Luna, I never transformed today."  
"Then who was the girl on the news?"  
"I…I don't know. Maybe she's our final ally?  
"It's possible, I guess…"  
"The only thing is, she can't have my name…I had it first!"  
Luna placed her paws over her ears as her charge began groaning about the trivialities of being a super hero, effectively tuning her out.  
***********************  
"Close your eyes, Chieri. Remember flying around the rink. See that? It's not scary!"  
"Oh…"  
"You can do it, Cherry. I'm right here next to you."  
"I know, Wataru…"  
Kouichi sighed and ran his fingers through his buttery blond hair wearily, turning to Tsuzuki. "Do you see what's going on, Tsuzuki? This is all your fault, you know."  
"Don't remind me."  
"You pushed her into his arms."  
"I know."  
Kouichi put his hands against the glass and peered out the window of the VIP box. "She's skating again, but only with his help. She'll be alright for the east Japan tournament…you've lost her Tsuzuki. This time for good.  
***********************  
"Did you hear, Usagi? Cherry placed twelfth at East Japan yesterday! She's going to All-Japan! She just made it!"  
"That's wonderful, Yuni!" Usagi grinned down at her black-haired friend. "I'm so glad for her! Even if it is Wataru who coached her."  
"I know."   
The two girls amicably walked towards the Crown Arcade, stopping curiously as they encountered a crowd of people.  
"Oh my god, Usagi! Look up! It's Sailor Moon! It's really her!"  
Usagi's eyes widened as she watched a nimble senshi save two window cleaners about to plummet to the ground and wave cheerfully at the crowd before disappearing from view.  
"What the hell!?"  
"Did you say something, Usagi?"  
"No, nothing at all. Nothing at all…"  
***********************  
"Oh, I can't breathe! This jello dome…it's shrinking! We're running out of air!"  
"Oh, shut up, you Odango Atama! The less you wail, the more air we'll have left!"  
Usagi's wails trailed off into whimpers, and she pressed her hands against the gooey surface moments before it erupted, causing her to fall heavily to the ground before hurriedly rising to her feet.  
A moment later, Kunzite appeared before her. She hissed in pain as a ball of black mist rammed into her, forcing her back onto the ground. She stood up slowly, her knees quivering from their impact against the rough asphalt.  
"How dare you hurt me! I am the Champion of Love and Justice, not Pain and Torment! In the name of the moon, I will punish you for hurting me-and for holding us hostage in a jello prison! Moon…Twilight…FLASH!!!"  
A blast of rosy pink light streamed out from her moon wand, slamming into Kunzite's gut and causing him to double over in pain before snapping his fingers and disappearing from sight before he was hurt further.  
She grinned triumphantly before focusing on her wand and magically placing it back into its resting place. She grimaced as she straightened up and shook out her wrist, turning to face a leggy blond standing before her. "You…You're our new ally?"  
"Sailor V, in the flesh!"  
What does the V stand for, anyways?"  
"Victory, of course!" She grinned and flashed a V sign with her fingers. "Actually, it means Venus, but Sailor V always sounded so much cooler. Now, however, it just stands out."  
"No way, you're my hero!"  
"Well, thank you!" She smiled again, her gaze narrowing as she zoomed in on Usagi and held her gaze. "You're injured!"  
"I'm fine."  
"No you're not. You're babying your right arm, you must have put too much pressure on it when you fell!"  
"I'm fine, really. My wrist just likes to act up from time to time. I injured it last year and it hasn't been the same since. It acts up a lot after battles, I use it extensively. The recent weather change hasn't helped much, either."  
"Wow, you're really strong to endure that pain on a daily basis."  
"Thanks."  
"You have got to teach me some of your moves one day, you're so agile!"  
"Me? No I'm not, I'm a klutz."  
"You may be clumsy, but the way you carry yourself is graceful. And the way you dodged all of those attacks…"  
"Oh, that. I used to be a gymnast, it's just a reflex that's stuck with me, I guess."  
"I guess so!" She laughed merrily as a white cat jumped onto her shoulder and began lecturing her on the qualities of being on time.  
The girl tossed her buttery-blond hair in annoyance before quickly saying goodbye to the scouts and heading home.  
Moments later, the other senshi broke and headed in their own directions as well.  
Usagi, glancing at her watch, noticed that it was only eight o' clock and headed through the forest towards the lake, de-transforming in the shadows and slowly walking home.  
***********************  
"There you are, Cherry! You're skating so early today!"  
Chieri turned on the ice to face Wataru. "I just want to skate…it's all I want to do anymore."  
"Let's skate together, shall we?"  
"Sure."  
The two skaters began circling the rink. He reached for her hand, but she missed and slid away.  
"Sorry, Cherry! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine…our timing doesn't match today. Why? It matched before…"  
"What was that, Cherry?"  
Her eyes widened as she realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud. "Nothing! I just um…wanted to thank you for the ballet ticket you gave me the other day! The performance was beautiful!"  
"What are you talking about? It must have been Coach Mori who gave it to you."  
"Not you?"  
"No, sorry. I remember her saying something about everyone learning from ballet nowadays, supposedly it makes your movements more fluid. I dunno, I just tuned the old broad out, ya know? I don't believe that rubbish. In fact, I don't want you to be more fluid, Cherry. Since you're going to be my partner, you don't need to be. You just need to match me. In fact, I think you need to associate more with boys' level speed and jumps!"  
Chieri pulled her hand away from him in disgust. "What?"  
"Well, you're already so close to landing a quad…"  
"…Tsuzuki?" Her blue eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized she spoke her words aloud for the second time that day.  
"Why do you still think about him? He's not with you anymore! It's me now, Cherry! Me! I'm your partner now! Don't forget it again!"  
"No! You're not him! This isn't right, I can't do this anymore! No! I won't be your partner anymore, Wataru!"  
He sneered at her as she ran out of the rink and through the locker room to the adjoining rink.  
"Tsuzuki!"  
The blond-haired boy looked up at her and smiled slowly, as though he knew what had just happened. And, of course, he did. He turned from her and skated onto the ice, jumping and spinning merrily through the air.  
She breathed, "Angel wings! He has the wings of an angel!" as he passed by, causing him to skid to a stop and come face to face with her. "Tsuzuki…I…" She blushed as she stammered, unable to complete a sentence. "I mean..with you, I…I…"  
They looked up as the arena door banged open and a blond haired vixen stormed into the room.  
"Stop it, Chieri! Tsuzuki doesn't skate pairs anymore! He's my coach now, he doesn't have time for you anymore! Don't you get it! He gave up on you, you're only in his way! Stop hanging around where you aren't wanted!"  
Her lip quivered as she bit on it quietly, causing Tsuzuki to look at her softly before turning to Canty as she spoke again.  
"You want him to coach you again, don't you? Of all the nerve! If you want to get that close to him again, you're going to have to beat me! Once and for all! This 'challenge' you've been talking about…let's do it once and for all! At the all-Japan tournament!"  
The two girls glared at each other before Tsuzuki interrupted, glancing between the two rivals. "Look...whoever wins…once and for all…I'll pair skate with. How does that sound?"  
The two girls nodded and shook hands solemnly, sealing the deal. The tournament to come would seal their fate once and for all.  
***********************  
Only two chapters left…and two more days of the Olympics!  
  
The end...until tomorrow, that is! Look for the sixteenth part of this epic tale tomorrow, and don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We're almost done now! Whoo-hoo! There are only 2 Chapters to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over!   
Give me the next 2 days to tell you the rest of their story...I promise it will be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie  
February 22, 2002  
Day 15 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics  
  
DISCLAIMER: Both Sailor Moon AND The Cherry Project belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ …wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well!  
Translations for The Cherry Project came from Alex Glover's wonderful webpage. If you want to read TCP-or any other manga by Naoko-hime, it's the place to go! The web address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
A few lines were taken directly from the translated text by Alex Glover, but for the most part they remain uniquely my own! Please don't copy anything without emailing me first and asking!  
  
Questions, comments? Email me here: hunniebunny@aol.com…and whether you liked it or hated it, could you pretty please send me feedback? I'm majoring in writing, and any type of feedback helps! Constructive criticism, a note telling me it was good, or even bad…whatever! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Oh, and if you want to get this story-and others-delivered to your mailbox, just go to   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sailor_Moon_Rose  
You won't have to worry about when the next update is to see what happens next!  
  
( Y )  
( , ,*)  
(")(¨`v´¨)(")  
`·.·´  
LoveAlways,  
*Bonnie-Chan* 


	16. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART FOUR...

Held by the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Fourteen  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 23, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part fourteen…the second to last part!!  
  
Wasn't last night's skating exhibition pretty? And so fun!!  
  
Only two chapters left…I don't know if I should cheer or cry!!!  
  
Welcome to Day Sixteen of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day, ending tomorrow. By the Closing Ceremonies on February 24th, this story will be ending as well.   
  
  
Watch the Olympics...you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
  
***********Special! If you guys could help me out, I'd be really grateful! I need opinions for a fic I'm working on…If you could put it in a review for me, that would be really great! My question is: Who are your favorite actors AND why. For example, did you like Legolias from "Lord of the Rings" because he was cute? Did you like Brendan Fraser's body after seeing him in "George of the Jungle" where he ran around half-naked? Do you like Freddie Prinze Jr's smile, Ryan Phillipe's butt, etc, etc. It doesn't make sense now, I can't explain it, but if you could tell me, then thanks! And I'll give you a special dedication, too! ::gringrin::***********  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Fourteen  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
"Tsuzuki!? This…it isn't fair…there's no way I can beat the Princess…" Chieri saw Tsuzuki looking at her and ran from the room.  
"Tsuzuki? You said you wouldn't pair skate anymore. You already know what will happen…that defective girl…she will never beat me! She's nothing but an expressionless clone!"  
"It's my fault she's that way. My fault she's broken. I have to fix her now. She has surmounted the wall of not being able to skate, and now she's just one step away…this match with you…it's the final finish. When I said that I'd skate pairs with the winner…she'll chase after this dream for sure."  
But…you mean…is she wins, you'll-" Canty's eyes narrowed at the blond-haired boy standing before her. "By becoming my coach, choosing the same music for me as her…this was all set-up in advance, wasn't it?"  
"It was the quickest remedy for her shock. She has to feel emotions. She's only made it this far because of you, Canty!"  
"You mean…you did all of this for that…that girl!?"  
"It was true that I wanted to make you a better skater, Canty."  
She glared at him, raised her hand, and slapped him across the cheek. "I refuse to be a part of your project, Tsuzuki! You're a cruel person! Leading me on like that…Well guess what? I won't be beaten by an illiterate fool like her, I won't! You just gambled on the wrong person!" She turned around and stalked out of the rink and into the locker room.  
"Getting two girls to walk angrily away from me in one day...that's gotta be a record!"  
***********************  
"Tsuzuki? It's late. Why do you always come in so late? Because of your skating?" He pulled a cream-colored ticket out of his breast pocket. "This is a one-way ticket to New York. You leave this Saturday…January 10th. It's time for you to give up these ridiculous dreams and immerse yourself in the wonderful world of business."  
"Wait a minute! You said I had another year yet, Father! I still have to-"  
"Skating isn't work, Masanori! It means nothing at all!"  
Tsuzuki glanced over at the calendar, where a big red circle was drawn around the 10th. "All-Japan…"  
"How many times have I told you, Masanori? Don't engross yourself in skating! It stole your mother's life, it won't steal yours. Your life belongs to me, I need you as my heir."  
"Father…I have obligations…"  
"Family before pleasure, Masanori. Always. Family and obligation before pleasure."  
***********************  
"Tsuzuki! Did you really tell the girls that you would skate pairs with the winner?"  
"Yeah, Kouichi, I did."  
"It's impossible for her to beat the Princess now! She's not ready yet!" Hiroshi glared at his friend, shaking his head in disgust.  
"What if Canty wins? Will you skate with her? She isn't suited for pairs, and you know it. Why are you doing this?"  
"According to all the girls in my life right now, it's because I'm a cruel jerk."  
Tsuzuki…"  
"Yes, Hiroshi?"  
"If I were in your shoes…I would choose love over obligation."  
"Yeah, I would choose my dreams and goals over anyone else's. After all, it's your life, not your father's."  
"No, you're wrong. Both of you. I no longer have the power to make dreams come true. I manipulated the girls, bent them to achieve my goals…and all for nothing."  
"Tsuzuki, because of you, Cherry is overexerting herself, injuring her hips! Just like your mother did. And she'd doing it all for you. For you, Tsuzuki! Because she loves you, and she wants to be with you, no matter what the cost! So what will you do about it, Tsuzuki? What will you do?"  
"I don't know, Kouichi. I don't know anything anymore." He sank down into a stiff office chair and buried his head in his lap, finally giving in to defeat.  
***********************  
"Damnit, not again!" Chieri tiredly picked herself up from the ice, steadying herself before begin to skate around the rink again.  
"Stop this, Cherry! Can't you see that you're harming yourself!?"  
"Tsuzuki!?" She looked towards him, losing her momentum, and crashed to the ice.  
"Stop these impossible jumps, you'll break your hips and never be able to skate again!"  
"Why do you care? They're my hips!"  
"My mother was a skater…she tried for the impossible…just like you. She ruined her hips…and when she gave birth to me, her hips couldn't handle the pressure…she died…that's why my dad hates the fact that I skate. I'm the only person he has left."  
"Another factor to link us together…my mother also died when I was young."  
He looked into her kind face and couldn't help but think, I see it now…why Father is so concerned…I don't want to lose her…I couldn't stand it if I lost her now…  
"To beat the Princess…I need to perfect the quad. I can't run away anymore, Tsuzuki, I have to do this!"  
He tenderly touched her face and smiled. "You've become so strong…"  
The moment was broken as a security guard entered the rink and yelled at them to go home.  
"Come on, Cherry, let's go."  
"It's not fair…the Princess is still allowed to skate…"  
"Her father owns the rink."  
"That's right…"  
"Come on, you can practice in my rink."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, come on. Just don't skate if you feel any pain, okay? You can do it…you have the heart. Just don't harm yourself, okay?"  
"Okay, Tsuzuki, I promise."  
She grinned at him and they left the rink in companionable silence.  
***********************  
"Usagi, hi!"  
"Mamoru!" She grinned at him cheerfully. "How are you today?"  
"I'm surviving."  
"Always a good thing." She kept up her brisk pace home as he trailed her. "So, what's up? Anything in particular, or do you just feel like stalking me today?"  
"Well, if I stalk you I can learn some more of your bad habits to tease you about."  
"Cute."  
"I know I am."  
"Conceited, too. However does your head get through the door everyday?"  
"Years of practice, my dear. Years of practice."  
"Right." She rolled her eyes before continuing on.  
"So, how are you feeling today?"  
"Fine, why?"  
"Well, I saw you massaging your wrist earlier…looks kinda painful."  
"Oh, that." She waved dismissively with her good hand. "I just hurt it a bit yesterday, no big deal."  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing, really."  
"Nothing?"  
"Nope."  
"Then why does it hurt so much?"  
"Little things will do it, I dunno. Geez, what's with all the questions? It's as though I'm a murder suspect or something!"  
"Usagi?"  
"Yes?"  
He grabbed onto her wrist, bringing her to a halt. "What happened?"  
He whirled her around to face him.  
"Ow, Mamoru, you're hurting me!"  
His grip on her wrist loosened, but he didn't let go of her. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you were Sailor Moon, Usagi?"  
***********************  
"Go, Cherry! You can do it! Go skate your heart out!"  
Chieri grinned at her friends nervously, handing Yuni her lavender skate guards and heading towards the ice. She looked around as though she were missing something before heading to the middle of the rink.  
From the monitor, Tsuzuki watched her every move as she began the All-Japan short program, his heart heavy in his chest.  
***********************  
Only One chapter left…tomorrow is the final day of the Olympics! I love the closing games…I'm a bit sad it's so close to over, though!  
  
The end...until tomorrow, that is! Look for the final part of this epic tale tomorrow, and don't forget to watch the Olympics on NBC! Every day that you see events taking place, there's going to be a new chapter of this story! We're almost done now! Whoo-hoo! There's only 1 more Chapter to go! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over, but it's almost time for my story to end.  
Give me the next day to tell you the rest of their story...I promise it will be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
February 23, 2002  
Day 16 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics 


	17. *HELD BY THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL-PART FIFT...

Held by the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project-Part Fifteen  
By Bonnie-Chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Web page: http://www.geocities.com/sailor_moon_rose/  
Today is February 24, 2002  
  
Welcome back! Here's part fifteen…the final part!!  
  
Tonight, the Closing Ceremonies are on NBC! I'm so sad! I want to cry! For all kinds of reasons!  
To tell you the truth, I'm also relieved! I have to go back and edit this baby to make it more fluid, but it's the first thing I finished. I set a deadline for myself, and I made it!!  
  
  
Welcome to Day Seventeen of the 2002 Winter Olympics! I've always loved the Olympics, haven't you? Anyways, to memorialize this historic event, I am releasing a chapter of this story every single day, Today, February 24th, marks the end of the Olympics, and my story. I hope you've enjoyed the ride!  
  
To everyone who has come this far---thank you for sticking with me this long! I really appreciate it!!!!!!  
  
  
Watch the Olympics...you never know when the tides will turn and what you thought would happen can change in the blink of an eye!  
  
Sailor Eeyore-you're a wonderful beta reader, thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
  
***********Special! If you guys could help me out, I'd be really grateful! I need opinions for a fic I'm working on…If you could put it in a review for me, that would be really great! My question is: Who are your favorite actors AND why. For example, did you like Legolias from "Lord of the Rings" because he was cute? Did you like Brendan Fraser's body after seeing him in "George of the Jungle" where he ran around half-naked? Do you like Freddie Prinze Jr's smile, Ryan Phillipe's butt, etc, etc. It doesn't make sense now, I can't explain it, but if you could tell me, then thanks! And I'll give you a special dedication, too! ::gringrin::***********  
_____________________________  
Held By the Wings of an Angel  
The Cherry Project: Part Fifteen  
By Bonnie-Chan  
_____________________________  
"Number 5, Asuka Chieri!"  
Chieri skated onto the ice and stood still until the music Hiroshi had composed for her filtered through the arena. She landed roughly on her double axle before resuming her pace, gliding elegantly as a piano solo began playing.  
She finished her performance and skated off to the kiss-and-cry area, where she was greeted by her friends as she awaited her scores. She received four 5.7's, the rest were 5.6.  
"Asuka's skating was somehow fascinating in her first performance! She's so elegant!"  
"She's going to move on to grand things!"  
Tsuzuki turned from the television as the announcers began their usual commentary.  
What am I doing here, running away? I haven't finished one thing…  
He jarred himself from his thoughts and turned to his father. "I made a promise that I would pair skate with whoever wins! If I can't keep my promises, then I can't follow after you, Father."  
"You made a promise to me as well, didn't you?"  
The two strong-willed men locked gazes as the loud speaker crackled to life, announcing Tsuzuki's flight to New York…  
***********************  
"Wh-What are you talking about, Mamoru? Sailor Moon? Me? Gawky, clumsy Usagi?"  
"That's right, Usagi. You're Sailor Moon."  
"Whatever gave you that idea? I may have teased you about being dumb, but I always thought you had at least some brains in you!"  
"You can cut the crap, Usagi. I know the truth."  
"Well, what makes you think that I'm Sailor Moon?"  
"Aside from this?" He placed his fingers on the golden brooch pinned to her uniform. "I guess little things topped me off."  
"This? This is just a cheap toy I got from the toy store, it's an imitation, it isn't real!"  
"Oh no?" He plucked it off her chest and rolled it in his hands. "So I guess it wouldn't matter if I squished it and bought you a new one?"  
"Of-Of course it would matter! That belongs to me, I like it! You can't steal my stuff, jerk!" She glared at him angrily, swiping at the brooch he held out of her reach. "Give it back! This doesn't prove anything, you know! Lots of people have this brooch! It doesn't make any of them a super hero! So why should it make me one?"  
"Oh, I don't know, let me think…you used to be a gymnast, right?"  
"Right…"  
"Sailor Moon is very agile, she does all kinds of tricks to avoid dangerous blasts of energy. I would say that she's a gymnast."  
"All the senshi are gymnasts in their own right, Mamoru. It's what keeps them safe."  
"But do all the other senshi have injured wrists that they hurt repeatedly in battle? Injuries that only happened recently, that came from gymnastics?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I happened to overhear Sailor Moon telling a new soldier all about her injury and gymnastics experience at the last battle, Usagi. Simple deduction, and the fact that you have her hair style, height and build, not to mention brooch, lead me to the realization that you aren't who you say you are. Once I realized this, I wondered why I never saw it before!"  
"Mamoru, you're-you're psycho!"  
"Am I? can you look me in the eye and tell me that I'm lying, that you're not Sailor Moon?"  
"Of course I can! I'm not Sailor Moon!"  
"There's a difference between looking me in the chin and looking me in the eye, Usagi."  
"Why were you so close to Sailor Moon, anyway? Are you stalking her or something?"  
"Not hardly. If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell?"  
"Umm…sure…" She grinned weakly, her mind racing to figure out what he had in store for her as he pushed his way into her mind and lowered her defenses.  
"After all, that's what siblings do, right? Share secrets? And we're almost-related now…right?"  
"S-Su-Sure…"  
He leaned towards her, his breath tickling her ear. "I've known her since the start, Usagi. I know all of her quirks...quirks that you yourself have."  
"You-You're lying!"  
"Am I? why would Tuxedo Kamen find the need to lie to his closest comrade?"  
"What? Stop it, Mamoru, this isn't funny anymore! Please stop…before you're committed to the loony bin…you're starting to really scare me!"  
"Oh, but it's true, Usagi. It's totally true."  
"No, you just want me to-"  
"To what?"  
"To say—oh, stop it! Stop this madness now, Mamoru!"  
"You want me to stop?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then stop lying to me!"  
"But I, I—"  
"You what? You're too scared? I bared my soul to you. Isn't it time for you to do the same? You said you trusted me, Usagi!"  
"I do, but—"  
"Look, you want proof? I'll give you proof!" he looked at her through blazing sapphire eyes, reaching into his coat pocket, and pulling out a rose.  
"So you keep roses in your pocket, big deal. You probably put it there so that I would go along with this weird theory of yours."  
"No, Usagi." He smiled at her before transforming into her beloved hero.  
"You-You're…I mean…I…You…But…"  
He chuckled lightly at her stunned expression. "Now you see why I was at the battle the other night."  
"But I...but you…"  
"Now will you tell me the truth? I'm not going to tell anyone, honest. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." He grinned ironically as he de-transformed back into his street clothes, staring deeply into her eyes.  
"I…I…"  
"Why are you still fighting it, Usagi?" He lifted her chin gently, staring down at her intently. "Why fight the truth? It is the truth, isn't it?"  
"I…I…yes." She gazed at the ground, her voice inaudible, tears misting up her eyes.  
"Don't cry. That wasn't so hard, was it? Why were you so scared to tell me? You and I, we're in the same boat here. For once, we're the same. Forced to keep a secret we never asked for to begin with."  
"You're right, but—"  
"But what? Don't you see? This is the way it was meant to be, Usagi. Now that we know each other, we can be greater assets to one another. We can beat this evil once and for all. Don't you want that? To go back to being a normal girl?"  
"More than anything in the world, Mamoru. More than anything in the world."  
***********************  
"Number 23, Akiyama Canty, skating to Emperor."  
Tsuzuki leaned forward, his hands on his chin as Canty began to skate around the ice. She flew around the ice, effortlessly landing a quad, performing a spin with both right and left, dancing like she had never danced before.  
She finished and skated off the ice as Chieri skated on to begin warming up for the free skate.  
6.0, 6.0, 5.9, 6.0, 6.0, 6.0, 6.0, 6.0, 6.0  
The announcer came back over the loud speaker, introducing Chieri, who strode to the middle of the rink and stood still before her music began.  
He watched her jump into the air, doing a quad without any approach. She flew around the rink gracefully, like a butterfly. She jumped into the air, spinning, seeming to float above the ice. She leaned in horizontally, performing a solo death spiral, before performing what appeared to be a lift.  
He heard the crowd around him begin to murmur.  
"This is a pairs program!"  
"She's skating alone!?"  
"It's so sad…not to have a partner…"  
He stood up out of his chair, ignoring the crowd, walking down the steps towards the ice, locking eyes with Chieri.   
She came to the end of her program, bowing to the crowd, skating off the ice as she bent to pick up a bouquet of flowers.  
The announcer came onto the speakers, shock evident in his voice as he exclaimed, "Asuka has captured the hearts of All-Japan! What an unexpected skater! She's nailed to the ground! Her program composition, her choreography, it's an entirely new four and a half minutes! A free skate like she was watching someone next to her…  
He grinned at the irony, smiling at Chieri as she came off the ice, holding a ruby red rose out to her. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
"No, I forgot about it, I just lost myself in the moment."  
He grinned, placing the rose into her hand. "You skated like an angel, Cherry. What were you thinking of?"  
She held the rose to her nose, breathing in its sweet aroma. "I was thinking about you, Tsuzuki. Only you…"  
The first mark appeared on the scoreboard.  
6.0  
"I'm never going to quit skating, Tsuzuki, not even when I'm old and wrinkled. Just once, do you think that maybe…maybe—"  
6.0  
"Someday, Tsuzuki, someday will you—"  
He placed a finger to her rosy lips, silencing her as her final marks appeared on the board, all 6.0's. "Will you be my partner, Cherry?"  
He gazed at her, thinking, I'll become strong as well so that I won't lose you, Chieri. With you, my dream of pairs skating will come true, and then, only then, I'll follow my father and take over the company. He grinned at her, taking her hand in his own. "You've come so far, you've become so strong, Cherry." He bent down, pulling her close, kissing her softly, tenderly, as though he would die without her.  
6.0…Nine 6.0's! The winner is Asuka Chieri!  
He pulled back, grinning down at her, lifting her up and twirling her through the air.  
"You did it, Cherry! You did it!!"  
  
  
***********************  
***********************  
  
"Are you happy, Usagi?"  
"Yes, I am. I'm finally at peace with who I am. My secret identity…it's festered inside me, eating away at my emotions. I've always hated it, Mamoru. But, with you by my side…knowing that it was destiny that brought us together…its helped. A lot. Thank you, Mamoru. Thank you for these last few months, for bringing peace to me once and for all. It's because of you I've come so far, because of you I've grown so strong. You were with me until the very end. Even when I went up against Metallia, you're spirit was there by my side. You helped me, Mamoru. Because of you, I'm still here, able to tell you…"  
He smiled down at her, enclosing the misty-eyed girl in his arms, soothing her.  
"I love you…"  
He pulled back, stared down at her, quirky smile lighting up his face. "I love you too, Usagi. Today, tomorrow…for all the days of my life. I'll always love only you, no one else."  
"I've finally found my soul mate…"  
"You've let me believe in soul mates."  
They grinned at each other happily, Usagi standing on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his own, as a star-spangled sky loomed overhead, the stars twinkling merrily as two lovers of the past became one once more.  
  
  
  
***********************  
***********************  
  
"Next on the ice are World Championship Gold Medalists Tsuzuki Masanori and Asuka Chieri of Japan! We welcome them to their first exhibition here at Rockefeller Center…welcome to New York!"  
Tsuzuki grinned down at the petite girl standing before him and extended his hand to her. They latched hands, gazing into each other's eyes, stealing a quick kiss before stepping out onto the ice.  
"Come on, Angel. Let's show them what we're made of, shall we?"  
She giggled and nodded, gliding to the center of the rink. "You're my lucky charm now, Tsuzuki. Only you!"  
"Good. That's the way it should be."  
They grinned at each other once more as the music composed by Fujiwara Hiroshi filtered through the arena.  
They linked hands and began skating to the music created solely for them, the music that showed what they felt deep within their hearts.  
  
  
  
***********************  
***********************  
  
That's all, folks! As we know, the stories go on and on…alas, mine does not. Thanks for sticking with me, it's been one amazing ride!!!  
  
What was with the time jump, you ask? A bunch of time passed between Chieri winning All-Japan and skating at Rockefeller, so I reflected that here. Got it? Great!   
  
I'm going to be publishing a new chapter of "A Place To Call Home" soon! I also have a brand new story on the way, look for it!  
  
Thanks for sticking with me for so long! I really appreciate it!  
  
The end! Usagi and Tsuzuki's stories are far from over, but it's time for my story to end, once and for all. It's dragged on long enough!  
Give me the next day to tell you the rest of their story...I promise it will be worth the ride! ^_^  
  
~Bonnie  
February 24, 2002  
Day 17 of the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics  
  
DISCLAIMER: Both Sailor Moon AND The Cherry Project belong to Naoko Takeuchi…man, she's one lucky lady! What I wouldn't give to own the rights to two of my favorite manga! In case you were wondering, TCP was Naoko's first epic story ^_^ …wait until you see what character shows up in part three-one that is in the original manga for TCP, and a character you know quite well from SM, as well!  
Translations for The Cherry Project came from Alex Glover's wonderful webpage. If you want to read TCP-or any other manga by Naoko-hime, it's the place to go! The web address is:  
http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm  
A few lines were taken directly from the translated text by Alex Glover, but for the most part they remain uniquely my own! Please don't copy anything without emailing me first and asking!  
  
Questions, comments? Email me here: hunniebunny@aol.com…and whether you liked it or hated it, could you pretty please send me feedback? I'm majoring in writing, and any type of feedback helps! Constructive criticism, a note telling me it was good, or even bad…whatever! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Oh, and if you want to get this story-and others-delivered to your mailbox, just go to   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sailor_Moon_Rose  
You won't have to worry about when the next update is to see what happens next!  
  
( Y )  
( , ,*)  
(")(¨`v´¨)(")  
`·.·´  
LoveAlways,  
*Bonnie-Chan* 


End file.
